


Когда отступает ночь

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Очередное легкое на первый взгляд дело оборачивается похищением, а Стив пытается разобраться в своих чувствах к Дэнни. В общем, всё как всегда.





	Когда отступает ночь

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [As The Night Caves In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161566), автор zarah5

Выстрелы гремели у Стива в ушах. Взрывы окрасили небо оранжевым, посылая волны жара, опаляющего кожу. Единственный выход — вниз, в темную воду, которая окутывала его и лишала остатков дыхания, пока легкие не начали гореть огнем.

Задыхаясь, он вынырнул на поверхность в темноте и тишине собственной спальни. В голове всё еще шумело.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда он чувствовал себя беззащитным, а сердце билось высоко в горле и очень хотелось позвонить Дэнни. Стив ясно представил себе, как возьмет телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и выберет вторую запись из списка быстрого набора. Он практически услышал недовольный ответ Дэнни, разбуженного в три часа ночи:

— Тебе же лучше, чтобы это было что-то важное, Макгарретт. В противном случае, клянусь Богом, я прямо сейчас повешу трубку и продолжу спать, а завтра первым делом прострелю тебе ногу.

У Стива не было веской причины, поэтому он не стал звонить, но уже сама идея звонка, возможности услышать сонный голос Дэнни помогла заглушить эхо криков и выстрелов, бушевавшее у него в голове.

Не было и речи о том, чтобы снова заснуть. Как только огненные сполохи перестали вспыхивать перед глазами каждый раз, когда он моргал, Стив встал с постели и спустился вниз на кухню, чтобы налить бокал вина. Перед ним простирался мирный и спокойный пляж, но звук волн тревожил, напоминая о темных водах, которые проглатывали его и едва позволяли сбежать.

Ночной воздух освежил голову, а вино успокоило кровь. Опыт подсказывал ему, что в груди будет тесно до тех пор, пока первые лучи солнца не окрасят восточный край неба.

***

К тому времени, когда появился первый из остальных членов команды, Стив находился в офисе уже около двух часов. Дэнни зашел, что-то тихонько напевая, держа бумажный пакет с маласадас подмышкой и поставив его на компьютерный стол. Если бы Чин был здесь, он бы никогда этого не простил. Ну а пока Стив наблюдал из своего офиса, как Дэнни подошел к кофеварке и замер, увидев, что она уже загружена.

— Алоха какахиака*, — позвал Стив. Он встал, оставив на столе документы по делу Хесса, и прислонился к косяку.

* _Доброе утро._

— Говори со мной на языке, который я понимаю, — когда Дэнни повернулся к Стиву, что-то в выражении его лица неуловимо изменилось. — О, черт. У тебя этот… — он взмахнул рукой в широком жесте, который мог значить что угодно. — _Этот взгляд._  Я уже чувствую боль в колене. И фантомное ранение в грудь.

Стив вскинул бровь:

— Какой взгляд?

— Взгляд, говорящий: «эй, мне немного скучно, и я немного устал, а еще, сегодня понедельник и я слишком долго ничего не взрывал». Также он говорит: «эй, губернатор предоставила мне полную свободу действий, и мне интересно, насколько надежно, — Дэнни перевел дыхание, — построен дворец».

Иногда проницательность Дэнни вызывала у Стива зуд. Он пожал плечами, улыбнулся и указал подбородком на кофеварку:

— Будешь?

— О, нет, — ответил Дэнни. — Тебе так просто не отделаться. Пообещай, что ты не прячешь взрывчатку у себя в столе.

— Не прячу.

Сигнальная ракета не считается.

Дэнни изучал Стива долгим, серьезным взглядом. Затем поморщился:

— Ладно, я все равно тебе не верю, но сейчас оставлю все как есть. Если, — ну конечно, куда же без «если», — ты сделаешь мне кофе и съешь одну из этих маласадас в моем присутствии. Иначе скоро я смогу пересчитать кости у тебя под кожей.

— Разве ты не должен практиковать свои навыки воспитания на Грейси? — спросил Стив, достал из шкафчика чашку и прошел мимо Дэнни, чтобы включить кофеварку. Хотя Дэнни не признал бы этого даже под угрозой физического насилия, Стив все равно был убежден в том, что большое количество кнопок на технике пугало его.

— Это не воспитание, — возразил Дэнни. — Я беспокоюсь о _себе_ , потому что, если _ты_  будешь слишком слаб, чтобы держать оружие, _мне_  придется выручать тебя из любой идиотской ситуации, в которую ты попадешь. А автопогрузчики не всегда бывают под рукой.

— Должен признать, — усмехнулся Стив, — это было довольно круто. Не знал, что ты на такое способен, Дэнно.

— Я учился у лучшего.

Несмотря на недовольный тон, Дэнни улыбался, когда Стив протянул ему чашку и пакетик сахара. Стив сосредоточился на этой улыбке и почувствовал, как в груди исчезают последние остатки напряжения.

***

Проблема с наркокартелями состоит в том, что торговля наркотиками — это прибыльный бизнес, а если что-то приносит хороший доход, то всегда найдутся мужчины и женщины, готовые перейти на другую сторону закона. Чаще всего это означает, что едва завершается оформление документов по одному делу, как тут же объявляется новый картель, готовый занять место того, которого они только что накрыли.

Из них четырех Чин, возможно, воспринимал это тяжелее всего. Коно была еще слишком молода, чтобы осознать неизбежность этого. Основным мотивом Дэнни являлась безопасность Грейс и еще тот факт, что он получал удовлетворение, отправляя плохих парней за решетку. А Стив… ну, у него хватало самосознания, чтобы признать, что он просто наслаждался погоней. Жажда правосудия и моральный фактор тоже, конечно, присутствовали, но причина, по которой он не разочаровывался в битве, столь же безнадежной, как и поединок Дон Кихота с ветряными мельницами, была в том, что он любил погоню.

Как бы то ни было, когда в тот же день после полудня позвонила бывшая Чина, это привело к двум результатам: первый — у Коно сильно испортилось настроение, и второй — они узнали о новом типе наркокартеля, который должны были искоренить. Малия подозревала, что кто-то подделал медикаменты — легальные наркотики, прописанные пациентам, больным раком. По словам Дэнни, это был новый уровень сволочизма, потому что, хотя у торчков и был хреновый инстинкт самосохранения, они, в принципе, знали, что героин и кокаин не способствуют долгой и здоровой жизни. А вот пациент, ожидающий лечения, которое может продлить ему жизнь, и получающий в итоге бесполезную таблетку, в придачу ко всем несчастьям зарабатывает еще и психологическую травму.

Стиву не терпелось добраться до ответственных за это.

— Итак, чтобы было понятно, эти факты сообщила мне Малия, — Чин оперся бедром о компьютерный стол. Если он и заметил, как опустились уголки губ Коно при упоминании этого имени, виду он не подал. — У трех её раковых больных начались неожиданные ухудшения, и все в течение одного месяца.

— Может быть и совпадением, — сказала Коно.

— Может. Иногда такое случается, — Чин кивнул. — Вот только когда она внимательно изучила лекарства, на таблетках оказались сломаны гребни, а печать на упаковке выглядела размыто, по крайней мере под микроскопом. Малия разговаривала с коллегой из другого отделения, и у них были два похожих случая, когда пациентам после трансплантации неожиданно стало хуже.

— Как по мне, так это разумные основания для подозрений, — Дэнни крутанулся на вращающемся офисном стуле, остановив его ногой. Он постучал ручкой по губам, и это на мгновение отвлекло Стива. — Однако, торговая цепь рецептурных наркотиков строго контролируется. С не рецептурными вещами дело обстоит намного проще — у нас в Нью-Джерси был случай с Виагрой. Но пациенты не покупают отпускаемые по рецепту лекарства в интернете. Они поступают от сертифицированных дилеров.

Стив обдумал это.

— Хорошо. Получается, либо один из этих поставщиков ведет бизнес на стороне, либо у нас завелся «крот». Кто-то в больнице помогает фальсификаторам.

— Я бы поставил деньги на второе, — сказал Дэнни. — Если дело обстоит именно так, велика вероятность, что у кого-то есть доступ к больничным журналам, и этот кто-то тайно проносит фальшивые лекарства, подделывает счета, чтобы система была довольна, и переводит деньги на счет фальсификаторов.

— И надеется, что все сойдет с рук? — очень скептично спросила Коно.

Дэнни внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Два слова: фальшивое цунами.

— Убийственный аргумент, брах, — плавная речь Чина говорила о спокойствии, что контрастировало с его подрагивающими пальцами.

Со Стива было достаточно. Личные проблемы никогда не должны мешать работе, так что Чину и Коно было лучше решить разногласия до того, как Стив столкнул бы их лбами. А он сделал бы это с удовольствием.

— Ладно, — громко сказал он. — Есть достаточно оснований полагать, что Малия что-то обнаружила. Она больше ничего ни про кого не упоминала, кроме как про коллегу из другого отделения?

Чин покачал головой:

— Сказала, что была со мной достаточно долго, чтобы понять, когда можно спугнуть преступников.

Чин говорил с гордостью, и, хотя Стив не был таким проницательным, как Дэнни, даже он заметил, как скривилась Коно. Не то чтобы она пыталась это скрыть.

— _Правда?_  — резко спросила она. — Я удивлена, что Малия полностью не вычеркнула эту часть из своей жизни. Казалось, она очень хотела уйти.

Чин открыл было рот, но Дэнни оказался быстрее, заговорив необычайно добрым голосом:

— И сейчас это нас не касается. Всё, о чем нам нужно беспокоиться, так это о том, права ли она, и если да, то что с этим делать.

Коно громко выдохнула и встретилась с Дэнни взглядом, они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем она кивнула и, опустив плечи, повернулась, чтобы включить компьютерный стол. Он заработал с мягким звуковым сигналом. Дэнни и Чин внимательно наблюдали за Коно.

Проведя рукой по лицу, Стив выпрямился и стряхнул с себя усталость.

— Итак, мы с Дэнни посмотрим, что можно обнаружить в больнице. Чин, Коно, я хочу, чтобы вы изучили механизм доставки рецептурных препаратов в больницы: как их отслеживают, кто и где проверяет их подлинность, как отличить подделку от настоящего лекарства. Найдите слабые места в системе.

— Будет сделано, — сказала Коно.

Она неуверенно взглянула на Чина, и он сошел с того места, где стоял все это время, и присоединился к ней. Между ними было приличное расстояние.

— Ты идешь? — спросил Дэнни Стива, уже стоя в дверях. Его руки были засунуты в карманы брюк, а две верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, видимо, в знак уважения той жаре, которая окутывала их, как только они покидали охлаждаемый кондиционерами офис. В вырезе ворота были заметны волосы на груди.

— Да.

Стив кивнул Чину, в то время, как Коно сосредоточенно смотрела на экран, и последовал за Дэнни. Тот достал ключи от машины и, не оборачиваясь, протянул их Стиву. Их пальцы соприкоснулись и, если честно, Стив даже думать не хотел, почему вообще заметил эту деталь. Металл в его ладони был теплый.

— Как насчет того, чтобы соблюдать сегодня скоростной режим? — непринужденно поинтересовался Дэнни.

Стив ответил таким же тоном:

— Как насчет того, чтобы нет?

— Ты слишком устал, чтобы переспорить меня, — Дэнни, похоже, был уверен в этом. Как он вообще это заметил… — Не думай, что я не видел, как ты весь день пытаешься подавить зевоту, — … а, вот как.

Была причина, по которой Стив хотел видеть Дэнни в своем подразделении, достаточная, чтобы силой заставить его стать партнером, и Дэнни определенно доказал, что Стив был прав в своих ожиданиях. Приятным бонусом являлись развлекательный фактор и то, как красиво на Дэнни сидела рубашка.

Да, Стив определенно очень устал. Три часа сна в сочетании с бумажной работой и Дэнни были рецептом катастрофы.

Как и ожидалось, жара окутала их, как только они вышли из здания. Стив вдохнул густой, сухой воздух и заметил Камаро в отдалении слева. Дэнни шел рядом с ним, повернув голову, и Стив чувствовал на себе его внимательный взгляд.

— Итак, — наконец изрек Дэнни. — Вчера была долгая ночка? Не знал, что Кэтрин вернулась.

— Не вернулась.

В последний раз, когда Стив разговаривал с ней, Кэтрин была на полпути к Новому Орлеану, не представляя, когда снова окажется на Гавайях. Они завершили разговор обещанием оставаться на связи, но это обещание не так-то легко выполнять, когда одна сторона проводит большую часть времени в открытом море.

Стив разблокировал двери машины, обернулся и увидел, что Дэнни смотрел на него, подняв бровь.

— Что?

— Вот правда, это как зубы выдергивать, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Только дантисты действительно учатся этому, а я — нет. Никто не предупреждал, что этот остров осчастливит меня партнером, который ревностно охраняет каждое слово, как будто оно может вернуться и начать преследовать его.

Знакомое недовольство вызвало у Стива улыбку.

— Тебя учили допрашивать преступников, — напомнил он Дэнни. — Так что, считай это моим вкладом в твой профессионализм. Я просто хочу убедиться, что твои навыки будут в порядке, когда они тебе понадобятся.

— Да ты прямо Бог среди людей, — заявление сочилось сарказмом, но на самом деле Дэнни не был раздражен; когда он по-настоящему злился, его глаза сужались, а голос становился твердым.

— Если хочешь знать, я просто плохо спал, — сказал Стив.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к суду над Хессом?

— Слушания начнутся только через месяц.

— Это означает, что в настоящее время ты готовишь документы и свое заявление, — тон Дэнни не оставлял места для споров. — Сегодня был третий раз за неделю, когда ты пришел в офис намного раньше меня. Не думай, что я не считаю. Ты ведь знаешь, что я здесь, правда? В смысле, прямо здесь. Готов выслушать.

— Я знаю.

Но это вовсе не означало, что Стив знал, что сказать. Он открыл дверь и опустился на водительское место, ожидая, пока Дэнни обойдет машину. Когда они оба уселись, Стив завел двигатель. Он ожил с мягким жужжанием и едва заметной вибрацией, как только автомобиль пришел в движение. Для безопасности Дэнни, Стив все же проверил зеркало заднего вида, прежде чем выехать на улицу, и спросил:

— Что случилось с Чином и Коно?

— _Серьезно?_

— Да, я говорю серьезно.

Стив повернул голову и встретил недоверчивый взгляд Дэнни. Кондиционер в машине работал на полную мощность, на них обоих дул прохладный воздух и трепал тщательно уложенные волосы Дэнни.

— Я в это не полезу, — Уильямс фыркнул и прислонился спиной к двери, перекинув руку через спинку сиденья. — Нет, правда. Если ты не знаешь, я ничего тебе не скажу. Господи, я хочу прибавку за то, что окружен эмоционально несостоятельными идиотами.

— Знаешь, — весело сказал Стив, — твои шансы на прибавку могли бы значительно увеличиться, если бы ты постоянно не оскорблял своего начальника.

— И что тогда в этом интересного?

Стив рассмеялся и свернул направо под знак, указывающий направление к больнице.

***

Чин, должно быть, предупредил её заранее, потому что Малия ждала их на улице, внимательно посмотрев на номерной знак Камаро, прежде чем пойти вперед, чтобы встретить их, когда они выходили из машины. Она оказалась ниже, чем ожидал Стив. С доброй улыбкой и светлыми глазами, она не была похожа на очевидный объект гнева Коно. Однако то, что произошло между Чином и Малией, не имело отношения к нынешнему расследованию.

— Коммандер Макгарретт? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с Дэнни на Стива и обратно. Похоже, Чин не объяснил ей, кто из них кто. — И детектив Уильямс?

— Просто Стив, — сказал Стив, протягивая руку. Она крепко пожала её, и он указал подбородком на Дэнни. — А это Дэнни Уильямс.

— Приятно познакомиться, — несмотря на то, что Дэнни был само очарование, когда заговорил с ней, его улыбка была широкой и слегка отсутствующей. — Чин не любит откровенничать о своем прошлом, так что приятно наконец-то встретиться с неуловимой Малией.

Её глаза сузились, но только на мгновение. Затем она пожала руку Дэнни и сказала:

— Что ж, я очень благодарна, что вы приехали. Кстати, я записала вас, — Малия жестом указала на Дэнни, — на срочный скрининг рака, так что у вас есть причина прийти сюда, и ни у кого не возникнет подозрений, если мы поговорим в моем офисе.

Стив засунул руки в карманы и одобрительно кивнул:

— Хорошая мысль. Что насчет меня?

Ее губы дрогнули.

— Пациентов часто сопровождают родственники или партнеры.

— Что ж. Вряд ли кто-то примет нас за братьев, учитывая разницу в росте и цвете волос, и полное отсутствие у него деловой одежды. Итак, — Дэнни хлопнул в ладоши, и на этот раз его улыбка была искренней. — Веди нас, Малия, и мы пойдем за тобой. Да, детка? — он взглянул на Стива с непонятным весельем и тот даже не смог подыскать хороший ответ.

У Дэнни с самого начала была эта способность — он мог лишить Стива дара речи еще с того момента, как ударил его в челюсть и сразу же после этого помог выследить Хесса. Логика подсказывала, что чем дольше они знали друг друга, тем меньше Дэнни должен был удивлять Стива, но этот конкретный вид логики не относился к Дэнни Уильямсу.

— Конечно, дорогой, — приторно-сладким тоном проговорил Стив. — Все для твоего здоровья.

— Думаю, у меня только что начался кариес.

Малия посмотрела на них и тихо засмеялась. Нет, она, определенно, не была похожа на человека, который мог не понравится Коно. Когда она слегка наклонилась вперед, чтобы нажать кнопку лифта, ее медицинский халат распахнулся и в вырезе стало заметно висящее на цепочке обручальное кольцо. Стив отметил, с каким любопытством Дэнни рассматривал его. Судя по взгляду, он пытался сопоставить кусочки головоломки.

— Отдай мне галстук, — приказал Стив, как только они втроем стали подниматься в лифте. — Люди не надевают галстуки на прием к врачу.

Дэнни нахмурился, но из-за быстро сокращавшегося количества этажей, отделявших их от офиса Малии, времени на возражения у него не было. Быстро ослабив сегодняшний вариант темно-синей удавки, он снял её через голову. Стив забрал у него галстук и положил в карман своих штанов карго. Мысль о том, чтобы сесть на него, вызвала улыбку, но Дэнни тут же ткнул его локтем в бок:

— Даже не думай об этом.

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Да я отсюда слышу, о чем ты думаешь.

Они очень быстро прошли процедуру регистрации в отделении Малии. Стив держался рядом, пока Дэнни заполнял стандартную форму, которая не требовала большего, чем его адрес и информация о медицинском страховании. («Просто, чтобы ты знал, я не стану платить за это, Стив. Если придет счет, я внесу его в служебные расходы, и тебе же лучше подписать его».).

Как только форма была заполнена, их проводили в смотровую и попросили занять место. Малия спокойно и собранно рассказывала о процедуре скрининга, что, вероятно, должно было успокаивать пациентов, но она перестала притворяться, как только медсестра покинула комнату.

— Мне удалось отложить две упаковки одного и того же лекарства от рака, одна из которых, я думаю, подлинная, а другая кажется подделкой, — она нагнулась к своему столу, чтобы дотянуться до нижнего ящика.

Стив слез с подоконника, где сидел до этого, забрал у нее две коробки и повернулся к свету, чтобы лучше разглядеть отличия. Хотя было бы легче увидеть под микроскопом, но, кажется, штрих-код на одной из упаковок был слегка смазан в углу, печать выглядела немного блеклой по сравнению с кристально чистым текстом на другой коробке. А еще, картон обеих упаковок отличался по плотности.

Стив убрал их в боковые карманы брюк. Придется обратиться за анализом в полицию.

— Это работа для лаборатории, — объяснил Дэнни Малии. — Получение результатов обычно занимает несколько дней, но, возможно, мы сможем ускорить процесс, если Стив воспользуется своими исключительными полномочиями. У него это хорошо получается.

— Это замечательно, спасибо. Действительно… если кто-то вмешивается в лечение наших пациентов, это будет… я очень ценю вашу помощь. Спасибо, — мягко улыбнувшись, Малия встала и включила экран своего компьютера. Она заговорила тише. — Это врачебная тайна, поэтому я не могу назвать вам имена пациентов, да это, вероятно, и не принесет большой пользы. Но я могу показать вам организационную структуру нашего административного отдела. У меня нет доступа ко всему, но так, по крайней мере, вы будете знать, с чего начать.

Дэнни обошел стол, чтобы присоединиться к ней за компьютером:

— Можем ли мы получить доступ к списку сотрудников больницы?

— Думаю, да, — она, нахмурившись, посмотрела на экран, а затем ответила Дэнни виноватым взглядом. — Я не большой специалист в этом, извините. Может быть, кто-то из вас хочет посмотреть, что может оказаться полезным? А я удостоверюсь, что Натали не зайдет.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Стив. Он подошел к Дэнни и они столкнулись руками, когда они оба потянулись к мышке. Стив отказывался двигаться. — Компьютеры, Дэнни. Это больше по моей части.

У Дэнни появилась противная ухмылочка, когда он оттеснил Стива плечом, и торжественно объявил:

— Тройной банан, дружище. Вот и все, что я хочу сказать. Чем ты там так гордился — гнилым яблоком?

— Хвастовство тебя не красит, — напомнил ему Стив.

Он прислонился бедром к столу и стал наблюдать, как Дэнни умело управлялся со внутренней системой больницы. На его губах играла легкая улыбка.

***

Вечерний час пик был в самом разгаре к тому времени, когда они вышли из больницы. Стив воспользовался сочетанием быстрой езды, резких поворотов и творческого выбора кратчайших маршрутов.  
  
— Знаешь, — протянул Дэнни, — твои волосы не поседеют быстрее только потому, что мы потеряем несколько минут, застряв в пробке.

— Чтоб ты знал, — Стив свернул на аварийную полосу, чтобы проскочить мимо грузовика, еле двигавшегося впереди, — намеки на то, что я старый, также не увеличивают твоих шансов на прибавку. Кстати, мой отец поседел, когда ему было тридцать. Это семейное. И, к тому же, только на висках.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — Дэнни широко улыбался и выглядел расслабленным, в отличие от начала их знакомства, когда он лихорадочно вцеплялся в сиденье каждый раз, когда Стив резко нажимал на тормоз или делал особенно быстрый поворот. — Тебе идет. Уверен, это не уменьшает твою популярность у женщин.

В его голосе прозвучала странная нотка, и Стив взглянул на него. Дэнни протянул руку и заставил его смотреть вперед.

— Следи, — резко сказал он, — за дорогой.

Его тёплые уверенные пальцы держали Стива за подбородок.

— Правильно, — согласился Стив. — За дорогой. Понял.

Он замолчал на мгновение после того, как Дэнни отпустил его, прежде чем сосредоточится на деле.

— Итак, на данный момент у нас есть два образца и слишком много имен, чтобы выбрать правильную отправную точку.

— Чину нужно сузить круг подозреваемых. Взглянуть на их банковские счета, посмотреть, у кого могут быть связи с людьми с криминальным прошлым. Вряд ли кто-то будет производить поддельные лекарства прямо здесь, на Гавайях. Значит, они поступают откуда-то еще. Я слышал, что Пакистан и Индия весьма охотно этим занимаются. По крайней мере, Виагра в Нью-Джерси взялась именно оттуда.

Краем глаза Стив наблюдал, как Дэнни откинулся на пассажирском сиденье. Без галстука, который все еще лежал в кармане штанов Стива, его шея выглядела странно голой, а воротник рубашки распахнулся, щедро демонстрируя горло. Стив отвел глаза.

— Могу сказать, что сбор информации о маршрутах незаконного оборота контрафактных лекарств — это работа для Коно. Кроме того, я не думаю, что мы должны ограничивать поиск людьми, имеющими доступ к системе закупок. Весьма вероятно, что кто-то, отвечающий за доставку, тоже закрывает на это глаза.

— Аллилуйя, больше подозреваемых, — Дэнни ниже опустился в кресле. — И я уверен, что ты найдешь причину взорвать что-нибудь по ходу дела. Возможно, корабль. Его топливо должно отлично подойти для продолжительных фейерверков.

— Это зависит от многих факторов, — серьезно сказал Стив. Он подрезал еще одного водителя и проигнорировал последовавший ожесточенный гудок. — Обычно бывает больше дыма, чем огня, но это зависит от ветра, от типа судна, от его груза и от того, сколько топлива осталось в баках. Если ты дашь мне точные условия, я могу сделать обоснованное предположение.

— Чтоб ты знал, я нахожу тревожным, что есть люди, которые изучают такие вещи, а затем пишут по ним учебники.

— Кто-то должен.

— Нет, нет, знаешь, что? Это неправильно, друг мой, так же неправильно, как фрукты на пицце. Что, для протокола, большая ошибка, — Дэнни взмахнул рукой, чтобы проиллюстрировать уровень неправильности. — Серьезно, я заслуживаю медаль за то, что я здесь делаю, потому что без меня ты бы уже нашел способ сжечь весь остров. Поддержание тебя в здравом уме — это круглосуточная работа, и я чувствую, что мой тяжелый труд недостаточно оценен.

— Я ценю это, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Очень. Жертвы, на которые ты идешь ради команды, и все такое.

Несмотря на ухмылку, адресованную Дэнни, правда заключалась в том, что Стив на самом деле искренне ценил его постоянное несогласие, позволял ему обеспечивать противовес собственной импульсивности и голосам, бушующим в голове. Но Стив не был настолько глуп, чтобы признать это вслух.

Иначе Дэнни напоминал бы ему об этом снова и снова.

***

На обратном пути в штаб-квартиру они завезли лекарства в полицейскую лабораторию, получив обещание, что эти образцы исследуют вне очереди. Когда они вернулись в офис, Чин и Коно рассказали им о том, что выяснили: хотя в настоящее время и создавались экспериментальные проекты с полностью отслеживаемыми штрих-кодами на упаковках наркотических препаратов, регулярной системы мониторинга не было, поэтому не было и никакого способа проследить за лекарством с момента его изготовления до конечного пункта назначения, просто введя номер. Однако поставщики часто подвергались неожиданным проверкам и поддельные препараты вряд ли могли долго оставаться незамеченными.

Конечно, это не означало, что не нашелся бы хоть один достаточно глупый и жадный человек, который не попытаться бы провернуть такое дело, но более вероятным вариантом действительно был инсайдер. Поскольку резкое ухудшение состояния больных раком не обязательно является причиной для подозрений, кто-то мог незаметно работать уже в течение нескольких месяцев. По словам Коно, «существует мнение о том, что подделка лекарств более выгодна, чем торговля наркотиками, зато штрафы намного меньше. Судя по всему, кто-то поверил в это».

— И надеялся сбежать с большим количеством денег, — добавил Чин.

— Что ж, тогда мы постараемся не спугнуть мелкую рыбешку прежде чем доберемся до белой акулы.

Стив положил на стол распечатанный список сотрудников больницы, расписанных по отделениям. Пока Чин мог так или иначе выяснить хоть что-то, это существенно экономило им время, хотя список и не давал понять, у кого именно был доступ к системам закупок и платежей. Учитывая, что финансовый отдел состоял всего из восьми человек, выяснить это не составило бы большого труда.

***

— Давай-ка проясним ситуацию, — Дэнни смотрел на Стива так, будто тот отрастил вторую голову, и, честно говоря, это уже начинало раздражать. — Ты хочешь участвовать в засаде. _Засаде._  Ты же понимаешь, что часами будешь сидеть в ограниченном пространстве, не имея возможности размять ноги, а вероятность того, что что-то произойдет, будет весьма отдаленной. И ты говоришь, что добровольно согласен на это. Кто ты и что сделал со Стивом Макгарреттом, которого я на самом деле знаю?

— Это наша лучшая зацепка, — сказал Стив.

Через пять дней после того, как в лаборатории определили, что одна из упаковок лекарства содержала смесь кукурузного масла, сахара, порошка лактозы и некоторых других ингредиентов в небольших количествах, их основным подозреваемым стал Джереми Кент, тридцати восьми лет, недавно разведенный, пару раз нарушивший закон в юности. У него был доступ к больничной системе закупок, а также друг в отделе снабжения, который подписал несколько квитанций на доставку лекарств от рака и иммунодепрессантов.

— Знаю, что это наша лучшая зацепка. Я не об этом спрашивал.

Стив невинно улыбнулся.

— А какой был вопрос?

— Забудь, — Дэнни возмущенно вскинул вверх обе руки, и тут же придержал дверь для Стива, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета. — Могу я хотя бы взять партнером Чина? Он адекватный, уравновешенный и _знает_ , как сидеть на месте _спокойно_  более _двух сраных минут_.

 _Ах_ , отметил Стив, _курсив_. Это всегда плохой признак, когда Дэнни начинает разбавлять свои фразы непристойным количеством курсива.

— Я знаю, как сидеть спокойно. Однажды я провел два дня в грузовом контейнере. Нельзя было издавать ни звука, и поверь мне, там было гораздо меньше места, чем в Камаро.

— Только страх за собственную жизнь может заставить тебя так долго молчать, — Дэнни говорил совершенно уверенно, и поскольку он был прав, Стив не видел смысла спорить.

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Это всего шесть часов. Ты и я, в машине, внимательно смотрим и слушаем. Кроме того, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы моим партнером стала Коно?

Дэнни демонстративно содрогнулся, быстро качая головой:

— Нет, не хочу. Зная вас обоих, могу предположить, что вы ворветесь в дом с оружием наперевес менее чем через пять минут, просто потому, что пинать чью-то задницу веселее, чем сидеть в машине. Так что нет. Вам с Коно запрещено вести совместную слежку. Кроме того, возможно, некоторое время наедине в замкнутом пространстве пойдет им с Чином на пользу.

— Я принесу кофе и маласадас, — с улыбкой сказал Стив.

— И бутылку виски, пожалуйста. Она мне понадобится. Вообще-то, лучше две.

Дэнни открыл Камаро и передал Стиву ключи. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на Стива подозрительным взглядом, потом вздохнул и повернулся к машине, пробормотав:

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты так стремишься заняться этим.

Если бы Стив захотел, он мог бы рассказать о комнатах, становящихся больше по ночам, о тишине, которая только усиливала шум в голове. Но сказал он другое:

— Тогда, я заберу тебя в одиннадцать. Надень что-нибудь красивое.

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Я не на первое свидание собираюсь.

— Ничего страшного. Я буду обращаться с тобой как с настоящей леди и обещаю к утру вернуть тебя домой.

— Ты такой джентльмен, — невозмутимо ответил Дэнни.

Поскольку на самом деле он не возражал против планов на ночь, Стив мог считать это победой. А еще он собирался добавить в кофе Дэнни бешеное количество сахара.

***

Судя по всему, Джереми Кент был среднестатистическим одиноким человеком, который любит пить пиво и смотреть футбол по телевизору с огромным экраном. Чин и Коно не сообщили им ничего интересного, когда Дэнни и Стив прибыли, чтобы сменить их; по-видимому, самым значительным событием последних шести часов был телефонный звонок от матери Джереми.

— Парень такой же скучный, как учебник Корднера и Скарборо по полицейскому управлению, — сообщила Коно, и Дэнни застонал.

А вот Чин был необычно напряжен, крепко вцепившись в руль. Когда Коно забралась в машину, он даже не подождал, пока она должным образом закроет дверь, прежде чем тронуться с места. Красные огни автомобиля исчезли за углом, и улица снова погрузилась в молчание.

— Это, — задумчиво сказал Дэнни, — было странно.

Стив не мог не согласиться.

Едва они устроились, как прослушивающее оборудование стало улавливать типичные звуки подготовки человека ко сну: чистка зубов, шум воды и смывание унитаза. Затем Джереми продемонстрировал свою технику мастурбации, и вот без этого Стив явно мог бы обойтись.

Дэнни поморщился:

— Ну, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что он не знает, что находится под наблюдением.

— Если только его это не заводит.

Стив попытался усесться поудобнее, но ему мешал руль. Не помогла и попытка опереться одной ногой на дверцу машины, потому что тогда руль впился в бедро. Со вздохом Стив снова сел прямо и посмотрел на Дэнни, наблюдавшего за ним нечитаемым в темном салоне автомобиля взглядом.

— Ноги длинные, — сказал Стив, когда Джереми выдохнул имя своей бывшей жены.

— Господи, — Дэнни хмуро посмотрел на дом, который был едва виден за неопрятными кустами. — Слишком много информации. По крайней мере, хоть кому-то весело.

Стив молча изучал профиль Дэнни, чувствуя неадекватное, тошнотворное любопытство и желание узнать, думал ли Дэнни о Рейчел в таких же ситуациях. В животе что-то перевернулось, когда он представил Денни, лежащего на диване, запрокинувшего голову и двигавшего рукой под одеялом. Черт, не стоило обдумывать эту мысль, когда Дэнни сидел рядом, потому что от нее становилось неудобно и волнительно, а телу было тесно в собственной коже.

Стив думал, что завершил свои эксперименты с парнями ещё в старшей школе, и никогда не скучал по этому — пока не встретил Дэнни. Дэнни, и его нелепые галстуки, и широкие улыбки, и многословные тирады, и заполняющую всю комнату личность. Дэнни, который как-то умудрился заполнить собой каждый уголок жизни Стива, даже не прилагая для этого усилий.

Отвернувшись, Стив открыл окно и впустил свежий воздух в душный салон.

— В любом случае, — сказал он, не глядя на Дэнни, — вряд ли Джереми займется злодеяниями сегодня вечером, поэтому я собираюсь вздремнуть. Разбуди меня, когда что-то произойдет или когда устанешь, хорошо?

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что важная часть слежки — это не дать другому уснуть? — спросил Дэнни. — Рассказывать истории, что-то в этом роде. Я же знаю, как ты любишь делиться.

Стив улыбнулся ему.

— Ты говоришь, я сплю, как насчет этого? Таким образом, мы оба получим удовольствие.

— Серьезно, я хочу прибавку, — Дэнни замолчал на мгновение, потом вздохнул и выпрямился, дотянувшись до ручки двери. — Хорошо, давай поменяемся местами. Так тебе должно быть удобнее с твоей неспособностью сидеть на месте спокойно и удивительно длинными ногами, которые и не должны были помещаться в этот автомобиль. Я не верю истории с контейнером ни на минуту. Это просто не про тебя.

Стив тихо усмехнулся:

— Только ты мог сделать мне одолжение и оскорбить одновременно.

— Это требует навыков, практики и мотивации.

Дэнни распахнул дверь и вышел на темную улицу, разминаясь перед тем, как обогнуть машину. Глубоко вдохнув, Стив открыл дверь со своей стороны и вылез из-за руля. Пока Дэнни садился на освободившееся место, Стив изучал дом Джереми через просвет в кустах. За задернутыми шторами не было никаких признаков движения, и единственными передаваемыми звуками были шорох простыней и постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание.

Это обещало долгую и спокойную ночь.

***

Он уходил под воду, прижимая телефон к груди, хотя знал, что тот не выдержит воды, утонет так же, как и он сам, но важно было не отпускать, важно было взять его с собой, даже когда холодная тьма сомкнулась над головой и…

— Стив. Эй.

Теплые пальцы сжали запястье Стива и испугали его. Он резко выпрямился, почти врезавшись в Дэнни, и сделал быстрый вдох. Воздух был сухим и мягким, кожу запястья холодило в том месте, откуда Дэнни убрал руку. Стив с усилием разжал кулаки.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Дэнни.

Хмурое выражение его лица смягчали окружающие тени. Стив сфокусировался на дыхании Дэнни, стараясь дышать в такт, и кивнул:

— Конечно, все в порядке. Почему ты меня разбудил? Что-то не так?

Из динамика на приборной панели раздавался тихий храп Джереми.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Дэнни. — Ты мне скажи. В конце концов, не я метался так, будто кто-то держал меня и нужно было вырваться.

— А, — Стив пожал плечами и отвернулся от направленного на него пристального взгляда. — Ну, я ничего такого не помню. Признайся, ты разбудил меня, просто потому что тебе было скучно.

Долгое мгновение Дэнни продолжал смотреть на него. Затем он, наконец, сел обратно в свое кресло, и все беспокойство исчезло из его голоса.

— Скучно, да. Абсолютно. Без твоей очаровательной компании я просто не знаю, чем себя занять, ведь это всего лишь моя пятидесятая слежка или около того. Сам видишь, мне это все в новинку. И почему, — Дэнни прищурился, — у тебя на лице такое _облегчение_?

— Ни почему.

Стив прислушался к себе: грудь не сдавливало, руки не налились тяжестью. В голове было тихо. Он медленно выдохнул и моргнул: за веками не было ничего, кроме темноты, не было оранжевого свечения, говорившего о взрывах и стрельбе.

— Сколько времени я спал?

Дэнни взглянул на часы:

— Почти три часа. Могу я повторить, что ты дерьмовый партнер для слежки?

Три непрерывных часа сна — это больше, чем Стив спал за последние несколько ночей. Теперь, когда приближался суд над Хессом, сны стали сниться чаще, становясь все хуже, когда Стив ночевал в своем тихом доме. Вот почему он иногда спал на диване в офисе, после того, как все остальные уходили, и мигающие огни электронных устройств были его единственной компанией. Он не слышал, как умирает отец, когда гул компьютеров окутывал его сон.

— Я потрясающий партнер для слежки, — поправил его Стив. — Я принес кофе и пончики.

— Раз так, — Дэнни театрально рассматривал его, прежде чем неохотно кивнуть, — думаю, с тобой все в порядке. Дай мне поспать полчаса, и мы будем квиты.

Потянувшись за картонным стаканчиком отвратительно холодного кофе, Стив подарил ему улыбку, которая вышла легко, естественно.

— По рукам.

***

Остаток ночи прошел совершенно спокойно. Чин и Коно прибыли утром, чтобы сменить их. Стив и Дэнни молча позавтракали в Старбакс. Затем Стив отвез засыпающего на ходу напарника в его квартиру, а сам уехал на Камаро домой.

Он поспал на диване в гостиной и вернулся в квартиру Дэнни семь часов спустя, проверив перед этим местонахождение Джереми. Похоже, что тот наслаждался ленивым воскресным днем, покинув дом только один раз, чтобы купить молоко на заправке за углом.

Около шести вечера Стив и Дэнни снова припарковались на дороге, ведущей к жилищу Джереми, на этот раз дальше от дома, так как при ярком дневном свете их легче можно было заметить. Некоторое время они разговаривали с Чином и Коно, и что бы ни было причиной плохого настроения Чина прошлой ночью, всё, должно быть, уже разрешилось, поскольку теперь он был необычайно весел. Они обсудили, действительно ли Джереми был нужным им человеком, учитывая поразительное отсутствие подозрительного поведения с его стороны.

Состояние банковского счета тоже говорило не в его пользу.

Заурчавший живот Коно положил конец их разговору.

— Кто—нибудь, — спросил Дэнни с широкой, озорной улыбкой, — сказал вам двоим, что, в отличие от героев любовных романов, вы _не сможете_  прожить только на любви и воздухе?

Чин покраснел.

Это было настолько неожиданное, необычное событие, что Стив смотрел в пространство, не мигая, по крайней мере, три секунды, прежде чем до него дошел весь смысл слов Дэнни, и _ого, вау_. Да, Стив определенно пропустил большой кусок головоломки. Он взглянул на Коно, ища подтверждения, и она подарила ему широкую, красивую улыбку, на которую трудно было не ответить. В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Два взрослых человека по обоюдному согласию решили заняться тем, что было совершенно законно здесь, на Гавайях.

— Я так понимаю, поздравления уместны, — сказал Стив. Он не шутил, но все равно получилось немного не искренне.

Если Чин и Коно… Если они будут вместе, и это не повлияет на их работу… Если они могут это сделать, тогда…

Тогда — ничего. Совсем ничего.

— Еще раз, с чувством, — Дэнни покачал головой и, усмехнувшись, скрестил руки на груди. — Или есть какая-то проблема? Слишком много чувств для тебя, крутой парень?

— Смешно, — сказал Стив скучающим тоном, затем повернулся к Чину и Коно. — Серьезно, поздравляю. Только не…

— …позволяйте этому влиять на работу, — перебила Коно. — Мы знаем, босс.

— Мы всё обсудили, — добавил Чин. — Это не повлияет на нашу работу, поверь. Мы не позволим себе подвести команду.

— Я никогда и не думал об этом, — честно ответил Стив.

Тем не менее, он должен был поднять этот вопрос, и Стив был уверен, что Чин и Коно понимали это так же хорошо, как и он сам. Его работа — сохранить команду. И он не променял бы это ни на что другое.

— Спасибо тебе, — голос у Чина был серьезный, и хотя Коно ничего не сказала, ее улыбка являлась достаточным подтверждением того, что все в порядке.

Вскоре они уехали, и в тот момент, когда автомобиль исчез из поля зрения, Дэнни, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Стива.

— Это правда было необходимо? Мы оба знаем, что Чин и Коно никогда не подвергнут опасности нашу работу.

— И мы оба знаем, что я должен был спросить, — Стив сделал паузу, чтобы удостовериться, что Джереми все еще был на кухне. — Я здесь главный, Дэнни. С этим приходят определенные обязательства.

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Как у Человека-Паука?

— Что-то вроде этого, — Стив помолчал и добавил с усмешкой, — разве что я не такой липкий.

— Однако такой же крутой, — пробормотал Дэнни.

Он приподнял одно плечо и расслабился, подставив лицо солнцу и зажмурившись от яркого света, и сказал:

— Хорошо, я оставлю все как есть. Пока ты думаешь, что не можешь командовать мной, все в порядке.

Дело в том, что Стив мог. И он уже делал так в прошлом, но с того времени он потерял способность относиться к Дэнни как к кому-то, занимающему нижестоящую должность, и начал считать его равным во всех отношениях. На флоте такое нарушение субординации могло привести только к катастрофе. К чему оно могло привести в реальной жизни, Стив понятия не имел.

***

Он не спал той ночью — позволил Дэнни вздремнуть пару часов, прежде чем сам притворился спящим, стараясь не заснуть по-настоящему, сосредоточившись на звуках в машине. Он слушал как шевелился Дэнни и как он достал в час ночи телефон, чтобы позвонить Грейс. Поскольку родители Рейчел стали слишком старыми для путешествий, она увезла Грейс на неделю в Великобританию, и, судя по разнице во времени, сейчас там должно было быть около полудня.

То, каким мягким и ласковым становился голос Дэнни, когда он разговаривал с Грейс, вызывало странную боль в груди Стива. Разговор был личный, поэтому Стив старался сосредоточился на тоне Дэнни, не вслушиваясь в слова, но он не мог не прислушаться, когда тот назвал его имя в разговоре, объясняя, что он должен сидеть тихо, потому что Стив спит. Что бы Грейс ни спросила в ответ, Дэнни усмехнулся и сказал:

— Конечно, нет, обезьянка. Мы сидим перед домом плохого парня, и это очень, очень скучно. Если Томми когда-нибудь скажет тебе, что плохие парни никогда не спят, не верь ни единому его слову. Ни единому, слышишь? Потому что плохие парни спят, а хорошие парни, такие как Стив и я, должны наблюдать за ними на случай, если они решат проснуться и сделать что-то глупое.

Именно тогда и зазвонил будильник Джереми.

Стив вскочил, а звуковой сигнал все нарастал. В динамике раздался стон Джереми и стук, когда он хлопнул по часам, чтобы выключить их. В наступившей тишине, Стив хорошо слышал радостный голос Грейс.

— Извини, обезьянка, — Дэнни мягко перебил ее. — Боюсь, что наш плохой парень готовится сделать глупость. Я позвоню тебе позже, хорошо? Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дэнно! — прокричала Грейс достаточно громко, чтобы Стив смог разобрать каждое слово.

— Что ж, — сказал Дэнни, как только завершил звонок. — Проснись и пой.

Стив порадовался звуку удара о мебель и последовавшему красочному ругательству.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что Джереми не поклонник ночных пробуждений.

— Деньги являются хорошей мотивацией.

Дэнни откинулся в кресле посмотрел на дом через дорогу. В одном из окон зажегся свет — согласно карте, которую нарисовала Коно пока Чин устанавливал жучки, это должна была быть кухня. Заработала кофеварка.

Пару минут ничего не происходило. Джереми хлебал кофе, а Дэнни и Стив ждали, готовясь ко всему.

Пронзительно заверещал телефон и Джереми снова выругался, поставив чашку с резким фарфоровым звоном. Это был незарегистрированный номер — индикаторы стационарного телефона и сотового Джереми не засветились. К сожалению, это означало, что они не могли услышать весь разговор. Стив приготовился записывать.

Но это была пустая трата усилий.

Джереми дал пару односложных ответов: «да» и «уже еду», и завершил разговор менее чем через минуту.

Он вышел из дома, не глядя по сторонам на пути к машине, припаркованной на подъездной дорожке. Такое полнейшее отсутствие осторожности было позором для любого уважающего себя преступника.

Автомобиль Джереми был оснащен маячком, поэтому они позволили ему отъехать на достаточное расстояние, прежде чем Дэнни завел Камаро, а Стив позвонил, чтобы предупредить Чина и Коно. Он услышал как Коно на заднем плане сонно спросила, можно ли ей взять с собой большую пушку.

— Мы пока не знаем, куда он направляется, — сказал Стив, — и не хотим его напугать. Так что будьте готовы, но держитесь на расстоянии.

— Хорошо, – раздался звук нажимаемых клавиш, затем сигнал приветствия компьютера. — Хорошо, — повторил Чин несколько мгновений спустя. — У меня на экране обе машины. Мы будем поблизости, но вне поля зрения.

— Вот такими и оказываются среднестатистические, скучные люди, за которыми надо следить, — сказал Дэнни, как только Стив выключил телефон.

В четверть второго воскресной ночи движения на дорогах почти не было, поэтому они держались далеко позади, полагаясь на сигнал GPS, а не на редкие проблески задних фар автомобиля Джереми.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Стив. — Но что-то не сходится. Я думаю, Джереми может быть не такой уж мелкой рыбешкой.

— Это бессмысленно, — ответил Дэнни.

Он притормозил, когда точка, обозначающая машину Джереми, свернула с дороги, ненадолго остановилась и снова начала двигаться с меньшей скоростью. Стив увеличил изображение на экране и выругался.

— Это парковка. Вопрос в том, какой уровень. Он съехал с эстакады после двух поворотов, но куда — вверх или вниз?

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Дэнни ускорился и через нескольких секунд они остановились перед шлагбаумом парковки. Он опустил стекло и получил въездную квитанцию.

— Я предлагаю подняться наверх. Скажи Чину и Коно осмотреть другой уровень.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дэнни направил машину вверх по эстакаде.

Стив быстро отзвонился Чину и Коно. Они отставали всего на минуту, так что, возможно, должны были скоро увидеть Джереми. Прищурившись от яркого света фар проезжавшего мимо фургона, Стив уточнил положение автомобиля Джереми.

— Поверни налево, — сказал он Дэнни.

Вскоре они увидели машину Джереми, стоявшую с выключенными фарами. Поблизости не было никаких следов самого Джереми. Они медленно проехали мимо, всматриваясь в темноту, но не заметили никаких признаков движения. Вокруг никого не было. Когда Стив опустил стекло, шум двигателя Камаро оказался единственным звуком.

— Черт, черт, черт, — пробормотал Дэнни, ударив рукой по рулю. Он резко выдохнул. — Итак, два варианта. Первый — он поднялся по лестнице и встретился с кем-то поблизости. Второй — он сменил машину.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Фургон, — воскликнул Стив, а Дэнни ещё раз выругался и резко направил машину к ближайшему знаку выхода. Колеса взвизгнули на гладком бетоне, запахло жженой резиной.

— Чего я не понимаю, — громко сказал Дэнни, — как он так быстро управился. Ему нужно было заплатить за одну из машин, верно? После этого оставалось не так уж много времени. Он должен действовать очень оперативно. И я думаю, что нам придется сломать шлагбаум, а потом ты объяснишь это губернатору.

Стив наклонился вперед, к тусклому свету экрана GPS, чтобы изучить их въездную квитанцию.

— Необязательно. Первые полчаса бесплатно.

Дэнни ехал со скоростью, которая, безусловно, была незаконна и едва контролируема.

— Ненавижу, когда так происходит, — сказал он. — Мы так хорошо подготовились, установили маячок ему в машину, а теперь он едет в неотслеживаемом фургоне, и нам известно только то, что его фары работают, что он белый и, возможно, направляется в больницу, а, может, и в другое место. Кто разрешил ему действовать не по плану после всех наших приготовлений?

Стив позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Разговоры помогают тебе чувствовать себя лучше, не так ли? — не дожидаясь ответа, он позвонил Чину.

— Ну, твоя-то ухмылка определенно нет, и не думай, что я ее не видел, — они съехали с эстакады, Дэнни протянул руку за квитанцией. — Бьюсь об заклад, тебе это нравится, не так ли? Это делает погоню намного лучше.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь? — спросил Чин, когда взял трубку.

— Да, недовольный партнер, — Стив демонстративно проигнорировал поднятый средний палец Дэнни. — Кроме того, мы думаем, что Джереми сменил машину, теперь он должен ехать на белом грузовике Шевроле Экспресс, номера местные, заканчиваются на… — он сделал паузу, пытаясь вспомнить, — … тридцать пять. К сожалению, мне было плохо видно.

— Начинается на ГРЕ, — добавил Дэнни. На удивленный взгляд Стива он ответил: — Что? Я тоже обращаю внимание. И это напомнило мне о Грейс.

Не было никакой причины для вспышки чистейшей любви, пронзившей Стива при этих словах. Он передал информацию Чину и добавил:

— Он может направляться к больнице, но это только предположение. Можешь проверить дорожные камеры?  
  
— Не отсюда. Коно, можешь подбросить меня до штаб-квартиры?

Стив не расслышал ее ответа, зато услышал резкий скрип тормозов.

— Как только она тебя высадит, отправь ее к нам, — проинструктировал он Чина. — Нам может понадобиться ее винтовка. Я лучше поймаю рыбешку, чем позволю пострадать еще большему количеству пациентов.

— Рыбешку? — переспросил Чин.

Стив махнул рукой, чтобы Дэнни повернул налево на следующем перекрестке. Если Джереми не направился в больницу, то они могли пропустить все, что представляло хоть какой-то интерес.

— Потом объясню, — ответил Стив Чину, прежде чем отключить телефон и откинуться на спинку сиденья.

Перед ними простиралась пустынная улица, обрамленная с обеих сторон фонарями словно жемчужным ожерельем. Единственными живыми существами на ней были две кошки, рыскавшие в мусорном контейнере, и бездомный старик, толкавший по тротуару тележку.

— Знаешь, скоростные ограничения можно не учитывать, когда пытаешься поймать плохих парней.

Дэнни перевел взгляд со Стива на пустую дорогу и нажал на газ.

***

Они заметили фургон незадолго до того, как он свернул на больничную парковку. Руководствуясь инструкциями Чина, они проехали вперёд и оставили машину за углом. В это время суток территория парковки была почти пуста, но им для прикрытия хватило и этого малого количества автомобилей. Держа оружие наготове, они крались в тенях, чтобы приблизиться к фургону, пока, наконец, не увидели Джереми, курившего рядом с машиной. Кончик сигареты светился оранжевым. Он поднял рукав, быстро взглянул на часы, опустил руку и повторил этот жест через несколько секунд.

Укрывшись за Фиатом, Стив проверил положение запасного пистолета и ножа и прошептал:

— Что думаешь?

— Я думаю, — в ночном свете глаза Дэнни казались серыми, — что у нас есть победитель в номинации «самая нервная манера ожидания». Он даже тебя переплюнул. А ещё я думаю, что друг Джереми из отдела снабжения, — Дэнни указал пистолетом на закрытые ворота чуть дальше от фургона, — не самый надежный человек, на которого можно положиться.

Стив кивнул, пристально осматривая парковку. Он насчитал две камеры наблюдения.

— Думаешь, у Райана Эббота есть доступ к записям с камер?

— По идее, нет. Доступ должен быть у охранников, — Дэнни повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на ближайшую камеру. — Опять же, стандартная процедура не всегда применима к преступникам.

— Я подумал о том же.

Достав свой телефон, Стив отправил одно смс Чину: _«Заморозь все банковские счета, связанные с делом»_ , а другое — Коно: _«Обыщи машину Джереми, она ему больше не понадобится»_. Закончив, он положил телефон обратно в карман и посмотрел на Дэнни, отметив легкую, предвкушающую ухмылку, играющую у того на губах.

— Готов? — спросил Стив.

Дэнни собирался ответить, когда Джереми отошел от фургона, затушил сигарету каблуком ботинка и открыл телефон. Его лицо, освещенное на миг дисплеем, выражало неприкрытое нетерпение. Он набрал номер и приложил телефон к уху. Через пару секунд он глухо спросил:

— Где ты?

Прошло еще несколько секунд. Выражение нетерпения на лице Джереми сменилось на открытое замешательство.

— Что значит, планы поменялись? Я стою прямо здесь.

Он выслушал ответ, затем убрал телефон от уха и хмуро посмотрел на дисплей. Похоже, его друг повесил трубку. В своем укрытии Дэнни и Стив услышали, как Джереми пробормотал: «мудак».

— С такими друзьями… — прошептал Дэнни и покачал головой.

— Да, важно знать, на кого можно рассчитывать, — Стив поднял пистолет и встретился взглядом с Дэнни. — Готов?

Тот кивнул:

— Готов.

На счет три, они вышли из укрытия:

— Брось оружие, — приказал Дэнни. — Лицом вниз, на землю. Давай, _давай_!

Джереми замер, а затем бухнулся на землю, как марионетка, у которой перерезали веревочки. Честно говоря, это было немного непривычно.

***

К шести утра они привезли Джереми в штаб-квартиру. Они выяснили, что Райан Эббот покинул свое жилье в спешке, GPS на его мобильном телефоне привел их к мусорному баку. Оправившись от первоначального шока, Джереми не стал помогать в поисках: он, похоже, наслаждался ролью молчаливого, стойкого типа, который встречает вопросы вызывающими взглядами, хотя количество лекарств, которые они нашли в фургоне, было лучше любых слов.

Стив ни секунды не сомневался, что Коно сможет сломить сопротивление Джереми, едва пошевелив пальцем.

— Он весь твой, — сказал ей Стив. Она ответила акульей ухмылкой, которая не сулила Джереми ничего хорошего.

После того, как он проверил, как шли дела у Чина с историей звонков на телефонах Джереми и Эббота, Стив обнаружил Дэнни сидящим на ступеньках крыльца, глядящим в утреннее небо и разговаривающим с Грейс. По правде говоря, Стив мог бы провести еще один день без сна, но если бы он отказался идти домой, Дэнни чувствовал бы себя обязанным остаться, несмотря на то, что его речь становилась все более неразборчивой, что было легко объяснить почти полным отсутствием сна за прошедшие два дня.

Сев рядом с Дэнни, Стив подождал, когда тот закончит телефонный разговор, и слегка толкнул его плечом.

— Пока что Чин и Коно остаются за главных. Давай поспим несколько часов и вернемся сюда, как только немного отдохнем.

— Не думал, что тебе нужно что-то столь же обыденное, как сон, — низкий и сонный голос Дэнни вызвал глухую боль в груди Стива.

— Ага, точно, — он поднялся на ноги, ожидая, когда Дэнни последует его примеру, и добавил, — адреналин — вполне приемлемая замена сну, но Джереми не очень полезен в этом отношении. Или в любом другом, по правде говоря.

Дэнни слабо усмехнулся:

— Какой позор.

Он постоял неподвижно, немного дезориентированный, пока Стив не подтолкнул его к Камаро, припаркованной у подножия лестницы.

— Давай, я отвезу тебя домой.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе нужна собственная машина, если мы все время ездим на моей, — проворчал Дэнни, но он не казался недовольным. Во всяком случае, говорил он задумчиво.

— Мой пикап — просто запасной вариант на случай, если ты от меня устанешь.

Подойдя к машине, Стив залез в карман штанов Дэнни, чтобы достать ключи. Его пальцы задели грубую ткань. Под ней чувствовалось тепло кожи Дэнни. Стив не хотел убирать руку…  
  
Он торопливо вынул ладонь из кармана.

— Я никогда от тебя не устану, — едва слышно пробормотал Дэнни. Возможно, Стив просто неправильно расслышал.

Он вжал острый край ключей в ладонь, чтобы прийти в себя, и к тому времени, как он решил, как отреагировать, Дэнни уже прислонился к боку автомобиля и закрыл глаза, утреннее солнце золотило его ресницы, а волосы были непривычно взъерошены.

Стив долго смотрел, чувствуя, что ключи врезались ему в кожу. Он с трудом заставил себя перейти на сторону водителя.

***

Спустя три часа темного, без сновидений сна Стив позвонил в штаб-квартиру. Коно взяла трубку с веселым:

— Я люблю допрашивать подозреваемых, которые восприимчивы к моим методам.

Стив фыркнул.

— И каков вердикт?

— О, виновен. Очень виновен, — она замолчала на мгновение, тон стал серьезным. — Он больше похож на мелкую рыбешку, чем на акулу. Его завербовали через интернет сразу после развода и дали пошаговое руководство о том, что нужно делать.

Садясь в Камаро, Стив оценил информацию:

— Его развод был более десяти месяцев назад.

— По-видимому, это делается в течение нескольких месяцев, хотя Джереми путается в деталях, — голос Коно ясно демонстрировал ее неодобрение. — Ему сказали, что уровень поддельных лекарств не будет превышать пяти процентов, и что никто не заметит, если несколько пациентов получают плацебо вместо настоящих препаратов.

— И у него не было с этим проблем? — Стив покачал головой. — Нет, не отвечай. Могу представить.

— Да, — Коно вздохнула. — В любом случае, в то время Джереми уже дружил с Райаном из отдела снабжения, так что с вопросом о том, кто подпишет квитанции, проблем не было. По словам Джереми, Райан — единственный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. Кроме этого, он пользовался только Интернетом и специальным телефоном. Он просто забирал фургон в указанное время, отвозил его к больнице, давал Райану расписаться за доставку, а потом внести данные в платежную систему.

Стив поднял голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в чистое голубое небо.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что Райан Эббот играет во всем этом более важную роль, чем мы первоначально думали?

— Забавно, что ты упомянул об этом, — судя по голосу Коно, она вовсе не думала, что это забавно. — Мы с Чином почувствовали то же самое, поэтому копнули немного глубже в прошлое Райана. Оказалось, что, хотя его фотографии в школьном альбоме и в базе данных сотрудников больницы похожи, форма мочек ушей на них не совпадает.

— Кража личных данных? — Стив подавил желание выругаться.

Черт, они сосредоточили свои усилия не на том парне. Господи, блять, Иисусе. Бывает и такое, конечно, бывает, но, просто… блять.

— Эй, брах, — раздался голос Чина. Он звучал немного раздраженно. — Да, похоже, что Райан Эббот, которого мы знаем, не тот, кем он был раньше.

Сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить по рулю, Стив вышел из машины, прошел несколько шагов, досчитал до пяти и только после этого заговорил:

— Насколько близко мы к нему подобрались?

— Все еще устанавливаем его местонахождение, — ответила Коно. — Полиция обследовала его жилье. Я была там пару часов, похоже, он очень постарался не оставлять следов. Однако он не сможет покинуть остров. Я почти уверена, что мы перекрыли ему все пути к бегству.

— Хорошо, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох, вернулся в Камаро и повторил, — хорошо. А что насчет его настоящего имени?

— Работаем над этим, — уверенно сказал Чин.

— Окей, — заведя машину, Стив выехал с подъездной дорожки своего дома. — Тогда я заберу Дэнни, и мы приедем через полчаса, чтобы сменить вас.

— Да мы в порядке, — весело ответила Коно.

— Ты только что пролила кофе на штаны, — ласково упрекнул ее Чин.

Стив не был уверен, что хотел услышать их дальнейший разговор. Он быстро попрощался и бросил телефон на пассажирское сиденье, плавно вливаясь в поток машин.

Хотя квартира Дэнни и так находилась недалеко, Стиву удалось сократить время поездки в два раза. Они уже потеряли несколько драгоценных часов; если они потеряют еще больше, это, по крайней мере, не будет виной Стива.

Въехав на парковку перед жилым комплексом Дэнни, Стив дважды просигналил и стал ждать. Обычно Денни выходил на улицу меньше, чем за минуту, и этого времени как раз хватало, чтобы Стив начинал постукивать пальцами по рулю. _Стук, стук, стук,_  а Дэнни все не было. Стив включил радио, прокрутил список станций в поисках такой, которая заставила бы напарника буквально стонать в агонии. Он остановился на классической поп-музыке 80-х годов, но когда из динамиков вырвался вой электрогитар, Дэнни все еще не появился.

Стив выключил двигатель, выбрался из машины и подошел к квартире. Сигнализация была отключена, значит, Дэнни уже проснулся. Стив дважды постучал, затем ещё раз.

Никакого ответа. Никакого движения.

Стив проверил дверь — она легко открылась. Вокруг замочной скважины были царапины.

Стив машинально потянулся к пистолету и снял его с предохранителя. Он не позволил себе думать, просто распахнул дверь и ворвался внутрь. Комната была пуста, также как и ванная. Зубная щетка Дэнни была сухой, а мобильный валялся в унитазе. Стив медленно опустил пистолет, глядя на утонувший телефон, и заставил себя выдохнуть, так как лёгкие уже начали гореть огнем.

Он вернулся в комнату, отметив, что раскладная кровать Дэнни сильно прогнулась посередине, а ее решетчатая рама сломана. В чехлы впиталась кровь — прошло достаточно времени, чтобы она стала ржаво-коричневого цвета. Стив не хотел рассматривать возможность того, что это была кровь Дэнни, не хотел _думать_. Был малюсенький шанс, что он в любой момент мог проснуться, но его сны, как правило, были размытыми по краям, цвета — блеклыми, а сейчас все вокруг было совершенно четким и ясным.

Вот черт.

Порывисто втянув воздух, Стив опустился на колени на кровать, чтобы осмотреть пятно крови, когда его взгляд упал на компьютер Дэнни. Он стоял открытым на тумбочке, был включен и мигал. Когда Стив коснулся пальцем сенсорной панели, экран загорелся, демонстрируя что-то наподобие программы веб-камеры, но изображение оставалось темным. Не похоже, чтобы Дэнни этим пользовался. Уставившись на экран, Стив достал свой телефон.

— Подождите, пожалуйста. В этом пока нет необходимости, коммандер Макгарретт.

Голос плохо передавался динамиками ноутбука. Стив постарался скрыть удивление. Он спокойно положил телефон на подушку, и повернулся обратно к компьютеру, глядя прямо на крошечный объектив над экраном. Маленькие буквы рядом с линзой складывались во вполне уместное название «Хрустальный глаз».

— Я слышал, что сначала надо представиться, а уже потом раздавать советы.

Голос Стива разнесся странным эхом по пустой комнате. Он не привык к квартире, не заполненной личностью Дэнни.

— Видите ли, я думаю, что мы прошли стадию вежливости, когда вы заморозили мои банковские счета. Должен сказать … — пауза для большего эффекта.  
  
Скорее всего, это был человек, притворяющийся Райаном Эбботтом, человек, который не гнушался кражей чужой личности и подделкой жизненно важных лекарств.

Человек, у которого, скорее всего, был Дэнни. Стив стиснул зубы.

— Должен сказать, — повторил Эббот, — я отчасти впечатлен. Я думал, что хорошо замел следы, но поздравляю, ваша маленькая оперативная группа их обнаружила. Не могу сказать, что мне это нравится, — в его голосе появились укоризненные нотки.

Все в его речи намекало на хорошо образованного человека, от тщательного произношения до самой манеры говорить.

— Жаль, — безучастно ответил Стив. — А вот я действительно очень доволен. И не думай, что ты сможешь покинуть этот остров.

— Кстати, об этом, — голос Эббота резко изменился, приобретая деловой характер.

Что-то мигнуло на экране, какой-то яркий проблеск, и Стив понял, что веб-камера на другом конце просто была накрыта куском темной ткани.

— Видите ли, — продолжил Эббот, — вот в чем прелесть современной коммуникации: она создает равные условия. Например, с нужными навыками, записи с камер наблюдения доступны любому человеку, а не только полиции. То же самое касается возможности выяснить, на чье имя зарегистрирован номерной знак. Разве это не прекрасно?

— Интересный выбор слова, — Стив сел на корточки, нащупав рядом пистолет. Сейчас от него не было никакой пользы, но вес металла помогал чувствовать себя лучше.

— Прекрасно, если это означает, что я заранее узнаю, когда кто-то собирается разрушить мой бизнес. Например, следит за старым добрым Джереми. Из него получился такой хороший козел отпущения, правда?

— Бизнес? — фыркнул Стив. — Опять же, интересный выбор слова. Но знаешь что, пока я только вижу, что тебе нравится трепаться, а я хочу знать, где мой напарник. Клянусь, если что-нибудь случится с Дэнни, — он заставил себя продолжать говорить, проигнорировав ужас, готовый сковать мысли. — Если с ним что-нибудь случится, если он вернётся обратно хоть с одной царапиной, я найду тебя и убью. Медленно. Я найду тебя в любом случае, но если что-нибудь случится с Дэнни, у тебя даже не будет шанса насладиться тюрьмой и компанией твоих новых соседей по камере.

— Подожди, Стив, — Эббот прищелкнул языком. — Нет необходимости прибегать к пустым угрозам.

— Поверь мне, они не пустые.

— С твоим напарником все в порядке, — Эбботу, кажется, становилось скучно. — Я просто одолжил его на некоторое время, чтобы убедиться, что вы выполните мои требования. В конце концов, ты же не хочешь повторения того, что случилось с твоим отцом? Беспомощно слушать, как умирает дорогой тебе человек. Нет, не думаю, что ты захочешь это повторить.

Стив не вздрогнул. Он даже не моргнул, до крови прикусив язык. И едва заметил это за горьким привкусом желчи во рту.

— Дай мне поговорить с Дэнни. Я не стану тебя слушать, пока не буду уверен, что он в порядке.

— А я-то думал, что флот научил тебя быть менее требовательным.

Эббот, кажется, восхищался своей ролью неодобрительного, но, в конечном счете, благонамеренного друга. Пальцы Стива покалывало от желания схватить пистолет, но он продолжал сидеть неподвижно, выжидая. Эббот тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я дам вам минуту.

Раздался рвущийся звук, в котором Стив узнал звук отрываемого скотча. Изображение снова моргнуло, за тканью изменилось освещение.

— Дэнни? — позвал Стив.

Его голос прозвучал мягче, чем он хотел бы, мягче, чем он мог себе позволить в присутствии Эббота.

— Алоха, — Дэнни так тщательно выговорил слово, будто находился под воздействием наркотиков.

Его, вероятно, накачали обезболивающим, чтобы он был тихим и послушным, но Стив не думал, что это было причиной нетипичного выбора приветствия.

Он наклонился ближе к экрану.

— Привет, ты как?

— Я в порядке. Не могу сказать того же о плече мускулистого парня номер два, — Дэнни хрипло рассмеялся. — Вероятно, он не привык к сопротивлению, имея дело с поддельными лекарствами, которые не протестуют, когда перевозишь их из пункта А в пункт Б. В целом, получилось неплохое боевое крещение того армейского ножа, который ты мне дал. Напомни мне поблагодарить тебя за это, когда все закончится, хорошо? Очень полезная вещь.

Стив не помнил, чтобы давал Дэнни какой-то нож. Он медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, я напомню. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы вытащим тебя оттуда, правда? Просто держись.

— Итак, — вмешался Эббот, — думаю, этого вполне достаточно. Не стоит злоупотреблять насмешками, когда ты привязан к стулу.

Стив крепче сжал пистолет и отодвинулся от экрана. Он сделал размеренный вдох, досчитав до трех, а затем спросил, так любезно, как только мог:

— Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь?

***

Чин поднял трубку спустя три гудка. К тому времени Стив уже был на полпути в штаб-квартиру, обгоняя автомобили слева, справа и по центру, игнорируя красный свет и используя все законные и незаконные пути объезда, которые только знал. А знал он много.

— Стив? — Чин постарался перекричать визг тормозов и сигналы машин.

— Включите кофеварку, — Стив прижал телефон плечом, чтобы левой рукой держать руль, а правой — ручник. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы с Коно остались в офисе еще на некоторое время.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Чин. — Что случилось?

— Они схватили Дэнни.

Стив влетел в поворот на двух колесах, а Чин в сердцах выругался: «Вот дерьмо». Эта фраза суммировала эмоции Стива. Он продолжил:

— Эббот требует, чтобы мы разморозили все счета и позволили ему и двум его приятелям покинуть остров. У нас есть три часа и несколько подсказок от Дэнни. Никакого участия губернатора, никакой полиции. И никакого виртуального слежения. Эббот, конечно, хвастун, но он, похоже, прекрасно разбирается в компьютерах.

— Мы снова допросим Джереми Кента, — голос Чина утратил все намеки на усталость. На заднем плане Коно спросила: «Что случилось?»

— Я буду через пять минут.

Стив завершил звонок и отбросил телефон в сторону, пытаясь дышать, пытаясь проанализировать слова Дэнни одно за другим, чтобы понять, какое сообщение он пытался сказать. Стив знал, что Дэнни не мастер кодированных сообщений, поэтому не должно было составить труда понять истинный смысл того, что он говорил. Но шум в ушах и холод в груди мешали Стиву думать.

***

Чин и Коно склонились над компьютерным столом, соприкасаясь плечами. Они выпрямились, когда в офис ворвался Стив — Коно выглядела готовой к войне, лицо Чина было хмурым.

— Думаю, у нас есть имя, — сказал он. — Не знаю, как это пригодится нам прямо сейчас, но ты упомянул хорошее знание компьютера, поэтому мы провели сравнение лиц выпускников колледжей на соответствующих курсах, которые подходят по возрасту. Вот, что мы обнаружили, — Чин увеличил изображение прыщавого подростка — более молодой версии фотографии в профиле сотрудника Райана Эбботта. — Познакомься с Джошуа Симмонсом, выпускником Массачусетского технологического института.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал Стив. — Чин, я хочу, чтобы ты узнал все, что сможешь, об этом Джошуа Симмонсе. В частности, есть ли у него какая-то собственность, зарегистрированная на его имя, здесь, на Гавайях. И можем ли мы использовать родственников, чтобы добраться до него. Коно, мы поговорим с Кентом, потом я расскажу вам обо всем поподробнее.

Коно размяла руки:

— С удовольствием.

Стив дождался ответного кивка Чина, затем направился в комнату для допросов, Коно следовала за ним по пятам.

Кент поднял на них полные страха глаза. Он съежился, когда Стив приблизился к нему, подался назад, но руки, прикованные к стулу, ограничивали его движения.

— Я уже рассказал ей все, что знаю, — торопливо сказал он.

— Возможно. Но это было до того, как твой дорогой друг Райан похитил моего напарника.

Стив сжал рубашку Кента в кулаках и толкнул его назад так, что стул едва балансировал на задних ножках. Он наклонился к Джереми:

— Слушай, у тебя есть два варианта. Первый — ты поможешь нам найти Дэнни. И второй — я убью тебя, — чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, он позволил Кенту отклониться еще немного дальше — хватка Стива была единственным, что удерживало стул от падения. — Это так просто.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — слабо отозвался Кент. Он не выглядел уверенным.

Стив улыбнулся:

— Сделаю. Поверь мне.

— Я, — совершенно спокойно сказала Коно, — поверила бы ему. Босс не шутит, когда дело касается Дэнни.

— Точно. Не шучу.

Стив стал ослаблять хватку на рубашке Кента, наблюдая, как у того расширяются зрачки, как стул теряет свой неустойчивый баланс. В последний момент Стив толкнул его в сторону, так что Кент упал на плечо, а не затылок. В бессознательном состоянии он был им не нужен. Кент захныкал, когда упал, а затем замер, зажмурившись.

Стив пнул стул и сделал шаг назад.

— Дай нам знать, если вспомнишь что-нибудь еще, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к выходу.

Коно последовала за ним, захлопнув дверь. Она остановила его легким прикосновением к плечу.

— Ты как, босс?

— Я в порядке.

Это была ложь, и они оба это знали. Стив никогда еще не был так благодарен, как в тот момент, когда Коно просто кивнула и опустила руку.

— Хорошо. Тогда расскажи Чину и мне все, что знаешь, — она помедлила, прикусив губу, прежде чем добавить, — мы найдем его, слышишь? Дэнни сильный.

— Я знаю, — его сердце пропустило удар прежде, чем вернуться к нынешнему бешеному ритму.

— Хорошо, — повторила Коно.

Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, прежде чем она обеспокоенно кивнула. Они вернулись к Чину, и Стив постарался дать полный отчет обо всем, что знал. Чин и Коно слушали внимательно, задали несколько вопросов: были ли фоновые шумы? Дэнни был в порядке, условно говоря? Есть ли шанс отследить сигнал веб-камеры?

На последний вопрос Стив покачал головой:

— Нет, Эббот сказал мне не пытаться. Предположим, что Кент действительно ничего не знает, тогда наш лучший выбор — проанализировать слова Дэнни. Если это не сработает, мы должны подготовить вертолет.

— Размораживание банковских счетов должно занять минут тридцать, — сказал Чин. — Счет в швейцарском банке потребует больше всего времени. Сейчас там около полуночи, будет трудно с кем-то связаться.

— Подготовь всё, на всякий случай.

Стив наклонился над компьютерным столом, чтобы вызвать клавиатуру, и пояснил:

— Я напечатаю точные слова Дэнни, это должно облегчить нам их анализ.

Это будет стоить драгоценных минут, у них и так осталось два с половиной часа, но Стив надеялся, что написанные слова позволят Чину или Коно лучше понять их.

Его разум все еще был похож на туманный лабиринт, мысли путались.

Но для помощи Дэнни сейчас нужно было совсем другое. Черт, ведь он был обучен этому.

Он постарался отключиться от этих мыслей и стал печатать так быстро, как только мог, сосредоточившись на буквах вместо воспоминаний о сонном голосе Дэнни.  
  
_— Алоха._  
 _— Я в порядке._  
 _— Не могу сказать того же о плече мускулистого парня номер два._  
 _— Вероятно, он не привык к сопротивлению, имея дело с поддельными лекарствами, которые не протестуют, когда перевозишь их из пункта А в пункт Б._  
 _— В целом, получилось неплохое боевое крещение того армейского ножа, который ты мне дал. Напомни мне поблагодарить тебя за это, когда все закончится, хорошо?_  
 _— Очень полезная вещь._  
  
Стив не поднимал глаз, пока не закончил, затем сделал шаг назад, опустив руки по швам.

— Чтобы прояснить ситуацию — я никогда не давал Дэнни нож. Возможно, я упомянул, что держу его в прикроватной тумбочке, сказал, что это полезно, но я не думал, что он действительно слушал. И я не давал ему нож, тем более армейский.

Чин подался вперед:  
  
— Было бы логично, если бы Дэнни постарался обозначить позицию? Место, ориентир. То, что он видел по дороге.

— Верно, — мягко согласилась Коно. — И начинать разговор с «алоха» — это на него не похоже. Должна быть причина, почему он так сделал.

— И я об этом подумал.

Стив наблюдал, как они с Чином вглядывались в слова. Чин вдруг выпрямился, указывая на предпоследнюю строку.

— Ты уверен, что не было пробела перед «Напомни мне…»?

Коно не стала ждать подтверждения; она сделала разрыв строки и отступила, изучая новое расположение слов.

— Аэропорт*, — воскликнула она в то же самое время, как мысли Стива наконец встали на место. Конечно. Это было так просто, что даже не приходило ему в голову.

* _В оригинале из первых букв реплик Дэнни сложилось слово “airport”. При переводе на русский невозможно точно передать это из-за разницы в количестве букв в английском и русском словах “аэропорт” и из-за общего смысла произнесенных Дэнни фраз._

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он. — Я должен был это заметить.

— Стив, — Чин покачал головой, серьезно взглянув на него. — Не надо, хорошо? Это… Мы знаем, что ты и Дэнни, что это… — он резко замолчал, взглянув на Коно, и закончил совершенно невпопад, — гораздо легче понять, когда первые буквы предложений выровнены таким образом. И мы все выяснили, так что знаем, где искать.

Стив не стал спорить. Вместо этого он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, сосредоточившись на задаче, стоящей перед ним, он отодвинул все мысли о Дэнни вглубь своего разума. _Успокойся, солдат._  Он размял плечи и снова прочитал слова.  
  
_Пункт A. Пункт Б. Армейский нож. Спасибо._  
  
— Не было необходимости говорить о том, что это именно армейский нож, — сказал он рассеянно.

Если Дэнни просто хотел дать понять, что это была не его кровь, упоминания ножа было бы достаточно. Армейский нож — это что-то более конкретное. И это не намек на военно-морской флот: Дэнни все-таки признал, что флот — это не армия, и, хотя он не отказывал себе в удовольствии позлить Стива время от времени, в этот раз было не до шуток. Нет, здесь крылось что-то еще.

Армейский нож. Швейцарский армейский нож.

_Викторинокс._

Стив резко поднял взгляд:

— Самой известной маркой армейских ножей являются швейцарские ножи под названием «Викторинокс». Есть ли в районе аэропорта место или улица, которые начинаются с «Виктор»? Виктор, Виктория, Викторианский?

— Чин может проверить карту, — предложила Коно. Затем ее губы изогнулись в медленной, опасной улыбке. — А мы пока посмотрим, чем сможет помочь наш любимый талисман.

Джереми Кент наблюдал за ними, все еще лежа на полу, глядя неестественно большими, немигающими глазами. Он почти расплакался от облегчения, когда говорил им, что да, да, рядом с аэропортом есть бар, в котором они с Райаном однажды были, и этот бар называется «Пещера Виктора», он очень убогий и близок к закрытию, и он будет счастлив показать им это место…

— Поздравляю, — перебила его Коно. — Ты только что обменял смерть от несчастного случая в комнате для допросов на милую, уютную тюремную камеру.

Они поставили стул Кента обратно в вертикальное положение и оставили его в комнате, заперев дверь снаружи, а Коно убрала ключ в карман. Было бы нехорошо, если бы парень, которого они уже поймали, сбежал, пока они охотятся за остальной бандой.

***

«Пещера Виктора» была расположена в подвале невзрачного здания на невзрачной улице недалеко от аэропорта. Так как бар пока ещё не прекратил свою деятельность, его веб-сайт сообщал, что основная клиентура состояла из алкоголиков на последней стадии зависимости, но поскольку бар был закрыт по понедельникам, клиентура являлась наименьшей из их забот.

В бар можно было войти как с улицы, так и из грязного двора, который граничил с двумя другими зданиями. В три подвальных окна почти не попадал солнечный свет и не просматривалась улица. Поблизости не было дорожных камер или камер систем безопасности.

Инфракрасное сканирование показало силуэты четырех человек. Три из них двигались в основном зале бара, а одна оставалась неподвижной, ни разу не изменив положения за десять минут наблюдения.

_Дэнни._

***

Осталось сорок восемь минут.

Ее волосы висели безжизненными немытыми прядями, а тело дополнилось несколькими подушками, которые скрывали и ее стройную фигуру, и два пистолета. Коно стала неузнаваемой для тех, кто знал ее только по фотографиям. Белая рабочая одежда, позаимствованная на время в агентстве, завершила ее превращение в уборщицу. Этот образ должен был отвлекать внимание достаточно долго, чтобы Чин и Стив смогли проникнуть в бар со двора.

— Красотка, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Чин.

Коно показала ему средний палец, затем забралась в арендованный фургон, задняя часть которого была заполнена чистящими средствами, но там хватило бы места и для трех заключенных.

Они подождали, пока Коно остановит фургон перед баром, тем самым блокируя обзор, даже если кто-то будет стоять на лестнице, ведущей на улицу.

Пока Коно с грохотом спускалась вниз по ступенькам, волоча за собой огромный мешок для мусора и ведро, наполненное чистящими средствами, которые стучали о перила, Стив и Чин перелезли через забор во дворе, двигаясь быстро, осторожно, чтобы держаться подальше от окон подвала.

С замком на задней двери не возникло никаких проблем. Стив открыл дверь всего за несколько секунд, молча толкнул ее и вошел, держа перед собой пистолет. Чин последовал за ним.

Захламленная задняя комната была пуста. Через приоткрытую дверь справа они услышали разговор на повышенных тонах. Голос Коно проскрипел на ломаном английском:

— Всегда здесь убирать! Понедельник! Начальник говорить убирать, поэтому я убирать!

Стив кивнул Чину, дождался ответного кивка, и они вместе проскользнули в бар, держа пистолеты наготове. Эбботт и двое его людей стояли полукругом перед Коно, возвышаясь над ней и повернувшись спиной к задней части бара. Дэнни видно не было. То место, где они увидели его при инфракрасном сканировании, было пустым, и легкие Стива сковало холодом.

Затем он заметил размытое, искаженное отражение стула в бокалах, выстроившихся за стойкой. Конечно же, было логично спрятать Дэнни за прилавок, туда, где любопытные глаза уборщицы не могли его заметить. Конечно же.

Господи.

Стив выстрелил в потолок — оглушающий звук в маленьком помещении. Одновременно все трое мужчин, преграждающие путь Коно к бару, развернулись и потянулись к своему оружию. Из отверстия, пробитого пулей в пенопласте, полилась грязь неопределенного происхождения.

— Бросайте оружие, — сказал Чин, не повышая голоса. Это сделало приказ еще более эффектным. — Поднимите руки.

Коно молниеносно вытащила свой пистолет.

— Руки, — повторила она, ткнув стволом оружия Эбботту в бок.

Он уставился на нее с комичным удивлением, а потом ослабил хватку на своем крошечном пистолете. Тот упал на пол. Словно в замедленной съемке, Эббот поднял руки.

Это послужило примером для его людей. Они бросили оружие и тоже поспешно подняли руки.

— Дэнни? — прокричал Чин.

Что-то загромыхало за барной стойкой, ножки стула заскрипели по полу.

— Я здесь. Как мило с вашей стороны, что вы зашли и спасли меня. Я чувствую себя принцессой в каком-то чертовом диснеевском мультфильме.

Голос звучал немного грубо и устало, но в остальном Дэнни казался невредимым. Он подтянулся и облокотился о стойку, у него на руке болтался кусок оборванной веревки. Его улыбка была утомленной и прекрасной — сначала Стив увидел ее, а потом взглянул Дэнни в глаза. Что-то внутри оборвалось.

 _О_ , подумал он спокойно, удерживая взгляд Дэнни. _Так значит, я влюблен в тебя. Что ж, в этом есть смысл._

Голос Чина потревожил медитативное состояние Стива:

— Ты в образе сказочной принцессы? Тревожная картина.

Он прошел вперед, чтобы помочь Коно собрать пленников в углу, а Стив все еще стоял посреди комнаты с высоко поднятой пушкой. Наконец, отведя глаза от Дэнни, Стив опустил оружие и провел рукой по лицу.

Господи, как же он устал. Он не уставал так с тех пор, как на Хесса надели оранжевую тюремную робу. Тело словно пропустили через выжималку, мышцы почти не подчинялись ему.

— Чин Хо Келли, — возмущенно воскликнул Дэнни. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я недостаточно красив?

— Ты самый сказочный из всех, — заверила Коно, прямо перед тем, как ударить одного из людей Эбботта под колено, чтобы он опустился на пол. Рукав его рубашки в районе плеча был испачкан кровью.

— Руки за спину, — приказала Коно, и мужчина подчинился, застонав от боли, когда она надела на него наручники.

Стиву наконец-то удалось скинуть с себя оцепенение.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он Дэнни, стараясь не глядеть на него. В груди все болело.

— В полном, — ответил Дэнни. — Мистер Эббот полный дилетант в похищениях. Он даже не додумался хоть немножко меня попытать. Хотя, — Дэнни поменял позу, и стул снова проскрипел по полу, — было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь развязал мне ноги. Узел на запястьях был позором для всех узлов такого рода. Даже ничего острого не понадобилось, чтобы ослабить его, но Бенни, — он указал на нераненного громилу, — хорошо поработал с моими ногами. У него такие ловкие руки. Я прямо предвижу его славное будущее в качестве тюремного мастера оригами.

— Да пошел ты, — выплюнул Бенни, когда вторая пара наручников закрылась на его запястьях.

— Извини, игры с наручниками — это не мое.

Дэнни широко улыбнулся, и Стив совершенно не был готов к тому, насколько сильно он _хотел_ , не был готов ко всплеску жара, зародившемуся в низу живота. Он почти не мог сопротивляться этому, терял контроль. Сейчас он ни в коем случае не приблизился бы к Дэнни, не пошел бы на этот риск, надеясь, что они оба останутся невредимыми.

— Чин, — попросил Стив. — Ты можешь развязать Дэнни? А я пока хотел бы поговорить с мистером Эбботтом.

— Конечно.

Чин сделал шаг назад и скользнул быстрым взглядом по лицу Стива, но невозможно было сказать, о чем он думает. Поскольку Стив не смотрел ни на Дэнни, ни на Коно, он не знал, заметили ли они что-нибудь необычное.

Все в порядке. Стиву просто требовалась пара минут.

Стремительно шагнув вперед, он схватил Эббота за плечи и толкнул к стене. Глаза у того испуганно распахнулись — какое хорошее чувство, когда ты снова контролируешь ситуацию. Просто потому, что мог, Стив выкрутил рубашку Эббота так, что она затянулась вокруг его горла. Стив тихо сказал:

— Итак. Райан Эббот. Или лучше сказать Джошуа Симмонс? — Эббот моргнул, губы его дрогнули, но Стив не дал ему времени на ответ. — Полагаю, ты угрожал моему напарнику? Глупый ход с твоей стороны. Очень, очень глупый.

— Простите, — пробормотал Эббот — или Симмонс — без разницы. Похоже, он готов был заплакать.

Коно снимала с себя накладные подушки. Она оглянулась с натянутой улыбкой:

— Не думаю, что извинения здесь помогут.

— Вы не можете сделать мне больно, — завопил Эббот. Он вздрогнул, когда последняя подушка упала на пол. — Вы ограничены законом!

— Забавно, что преступники знают все о своих правах, когда им это удобно, — Стив покачал головой и резко отпустил его.

Оставшись без поддержки, Эббот привалился к стене, его лицо было белым. Он был слишком медлителен, чтобы успеть уклониться, когда Стив ударил его в живот, достаточно сильно, чтобы у Эбботта перехватило дыхание, а тело согнулось пополам. Он жалобно застонал.

Стив вытер руки о штаны.

— Ну что, — громко сказал он, — мы готовы ехать?  
  
Коно ответила сияющей улыбкой:

— Безусловно.

— Что она сказала.

Выйдя из-за барной стойки, Чин пересек комнату, чтобы помочь Коно поднять трех мужчин и отвести их к двери. Дэнни шел гораздо медленнее, нетвердо держась на ногах.

— Ты можешь идти? — спросил его Стив.

Ему потребовалось сознательное усилие, чтобы не кинуться на помощь, и он постарался отвлечься, собирая оружие преступников. Оно было дешевым, едва подходящим для выбранной цели. Стив ненавидел дилетантов — они способны на непредсказуемые действия просто потому, что начинают паниковать и позволяют инстинктам взять верх.

— Жду, когда кровь прильет к ногам, — ответил Дэнни. Он подошел ближе, наблюдая за Стивом с пистолетами в руках. — Уверен, что тебе все это нужно? Разве у тебя дома недостаточно оружия?

— Сложу их в кучу и сожгу, будет весело.

Стив повернулся к двери и пошел медленным шагом, чтобы Дэнни поспевал за ним. Не оглядывается, он негромко сказал:

— Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо, Дэнно.

— Нужно больше, чем пара придурков, играющих в грабителей и копов, чтобы прикончить меня. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда?

Дэнни придержал дверь открытой, и Стиву пришлось проскользнуть мимо него в дверном проеме, почти слишком близко. Дэнни пах потом и усталостью, и Стив все еще хотел прижать его к двери, держать так, чтобы он не смог вырваться, и целовать, пока все сопротивление, вся борьба не покинут его тело.

— Я знаю, — сказал вместо этого Стив, проходя мимо Дэнни и поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Точно? — тихо спросил тот.

Стив ничего не ответил.

***

Они оставались на месте достаточно долго, чтобы передать преступников полиции и предоставить всю необходимую информацию, затем Стив отправил Чина и Коно домой, чтобы они смогли наконец выспаться, и усадил Дэнни на пассажирское место в Камаро. Дэнни был необычайно сговорчив — верный признак того, что он почти засыпал. Он не произнес ни слова, пока Стив не повернул к своему дому вместо его квартиры.

— Что… — начал Дэнни.

Стив перебил его:

— Твоя квартира выглядит точно так же, как и в последний раз, когда ты ее видел, а именно: вскрытый замок, поврежденная сигнализация, сломанная кровать. Ты не будешь там спать. У меня есть гостевая комната.

— Кто умер и назначил тебя моим королем? — вяло возразил Дэнни.

— К счастью, никто. И я сам себя назначил, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Какой ты властный, — пробормотал Дэнни.

— Не делай вид, что это новость, — Стив прислушался к мерному шуму двигателя машины. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Дэнни почти заснул, прислонив голову к окну и закрыв глаза. — Ты заставил меня поволноваться, напарник.

Дэнни открыл глаза. Его взгляд был немного расфокусированным.

— Извини. Вообще-то, у меня все было под контролем. Просто подумал, что вам, ребята, понравится небольшая разминка.

— Конечно, именно так все и было, — сказал Стив. — Слова о ноже были приятной неожиданностью. Не знал, что ты слушаешь, когда я говорил тебе держать оружие наготове на случай, если оно понадобится.

— Я всегда слушаю, — Дэнни зевнул. — Возможно, не всегда соглашаюсь. На самом деле, я не согласен большую часть времени. Но я всегда слушаю.

Стив не был уверен, что ответить, поэтому просто кивнул и посмотрел, как Дэнни снова закрыл глаза. Низко стоящее послеобеденное солнце прочертило полосу света у него на лбу, остальная часть лица оставалась в тени, выгоревшие на солнце ресницы контрастировали с кожей.

Черт, это был длинный день. Все, чего хотел Стив, это немного отдохнуть, зная, что Дэнни находится в безопасности в соседней комнате, и их разделяет только тонкая стена.

Да, это был длинный день. Отдохнув и выспавшись, Стив должен был намного легче контролировать свои эмоции, прежде чем он смог бы испортить одну из лучших вещей, которые произошли с ним за очень долгое время.

Он сжал пальцы на руле и сосредоточил все внимание на дороге.

***

Темнота, тихая и спокойная. Несколько секунд Стив лежал неподвижно, вспоминая лишь обрывки сна, застрявшие в мыслях, словно осколки стекла. Не нужно было помнить все, чтобы чувствовать медлительность и тяжесть, волнение безо всякой причины.

Опустив ноги с кровати, Стив остался сидеть на краю матраса, прислушиваясь к звукам в соседней комнате. Он не услышал ничего, лишь абсолютную тишину, как после выстрела во сне. Осторожно, чтобы не нарушить ее, Стив покинул спальню и прошел по коридору к гостевой комнате, открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.

Дэнни лежал на животе, на покрывало падал лунный свет. Он дышал медленно и глубоко, спина размеренно поднималась и опускалась с каждым вздохом. На нем не было рубашки.

Стив быстро отступил. На миг он задумался о возвращении ко сну, но обрывки сна все еще путались в его мыслях. Вместо этого он повернул к лестнице.

В гостиной он включил телевизор и снизил громкость до минимума. Открыв дверь в ланаи, Стив наблюдал, как лунный свет искрится на волнах, окрашивая их серебром, так не похожим на черную воду, часто наполняющую его сны. Он вдохнул темный, бархатистый воздух и закрыл глаза, пытаясь забыть обо всем, что не относилось к здесь и сейчас.

Он только сел на диван, когда услышал шаги на лестнице. В поле зрения появился Дэнни, выглядевший усталым и недовольным, его волосы стояли дыбом с одной стороны головы, а с другой были примяты. Он набросил рубашку, но не стал ее застегивать.

— Ты почему не спишь? — требовательно спросил он.

— А ты почему? — ответил Стив.

— Да потому что кто-то пробрался в мою спальню, чтобы проверить меня. И знаешь, что может случиться, учитывая, что ранее в твою квартиру вломились, чтобы похитить тебя? Да, ты обязательно проснешься. Какую часть фразы «я в порядке» ты не понял?

Несмотря на все слова, Дэнни опустился рядом со Стивом, прислонившись к подлокотнику и закинув ноги на диван. Одной ступней он упирался в бедро Стива. Этот контакт избавил того от остатков напряжения, и он откинулся на подушки, чувствуя, как испаряются последние фрагменты сна.

Некоторое время они оба молча смотрели на экран. Затем Дэнни произнес:

— Знаешь, на этот раз я всё-таки поддамся сомнениям и предположу, что ты пришел сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть, как кто-то пытается продать некачественные ножи в два часа ночи. Опять приснился кошмар?

Стив дернул плечом. Он продолжал смотреть строго на экран:

— Это неудивительно, после такого дня.

— Кто умер? — спросил Дэнни. – Твой отец или я?

Стив бросил на него взгляд. В голубом сиянии телевизора лицо Дэнни выглядело открытым и странно уязвимым, отражая душевное состояние самого Стива.

— Ты, — коротко ответил он.

Дэнни хмыкнул и наклонился вперед. Его пальцы легли на запястье Стива, теплые и живые.

— Послушай, Стив, ведь я здесь. Почему ты не разбудил меня? Знаешь, — он сделал паузу, — я очень не хочу цитировать твои собственные слова о том, что ты не одинок на этом острове, но я буду, если придется. Так что если тебе снятся кошмары, Господи, да просто разбуди меня. Позвони, сделай хоть что-нибудь.

— Потому что мне приснился кошмар?

Вслух это звучало глупо, и Стив улыбнулся, чтобы передать смехотворность ситуации. Впрочем, только он — выражение лица Дэнни оставалось совершенно серьезным.

— Это не просто кошмары, не так ли? — задумчиво спросил он. — Больше похоже на воспоминания, которые твое подсознание взбалтывает и смешивает с некоторым количеством фантазий.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — Стив не смел пошевелиться, и все же каким-то образом Дэнни оказался ближе.

— Обоснованное предположение, — сказал Дэнни. — Тебе нужно выбраться из этого дома, Стив. Он слишком большой. Я знаю, что ты пытался сделать ремонт, но замена нескольких деревянных панелей не поможет ему возродиться.

— А тебе нужно выбраться из твоей квартиры, — ответил Стив.

Дэнни и глазом не моргнул. Он тихо сказал:

— По крайней мере, у меня в квартире нет пятна крови в том месте, где застрелили моего отца.

Не вздрогнув, Стив встретил прямой взгляд Дэнни и покачал головой:

— Нет. Только сломанная кровать и окровавленные простыни. Это гораздо лучше.

— Ничья, — признал Дэнни.

Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, разделенные лишь несколькими дюймами, нога Дэнни согревала бедро Стива. Наконец, Дэнни отвел глаза и оглянулся на экран.

— Ты только посмотри, — медленно и иронично сказал он. — Этот нож способен разрезать кокосы и будет стоить меньше пяти долларов за штуку, если купить весь набор. Можешь в это поверить?

Стив рассмеялся:

— Не говори мне, что ты этого хочешь. Серьезно, если тебе нужен приличный нож, обратись ко мне.

— Ты так хорошо ко мне относишься.

Дэнни улыбался, но голос его был серьезным. Он пристально смотрел в телевизор, а Стиву потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы подобрать ответ. К тому времени, когда он вспомнил, что вообще должен что-то сказать, Дэнни уже устроился на диване, прислонившись к спинке, глаза его были закрыты, а рубашка съехала с плеча. Стив рассматривал его лицо и не хотел шевелиться, боясь потревожить его.

***

Вибрация металла по дереву разбудила Стива. Ему потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы оценить окружающую обстановку — Дэнни тепло прижимался к его боку, вытянувшись рядом. В то время как двое взрослых мужчин не должны были уместиться на этом диване, Стив чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и бодрым. Его рука лежала у Дэнни на груди.

Стив подождал, когда начнется паника. Этого не произошло.

Он осторожно встал с дивана, и Дэнни зашевелился, но не проснулся. Стив взял телефон, продолжая смотреть на него, задаваясь вопросом, изменилось ли что-нибудь прошлой ночью, и если да, то как это произошло.

Он тихо ответил:

— Чин?

— Стив, привет. Симмонс говорит без умолку, так что дело ясное.

— Хорошие новости, — Стив отвернулся и вышел на террасу. Яркий солнечный свет ударил в глаза и он сощурился, глядя в небо, настолько синее и ясное, что оно казалось полупрозрачным. — Значит, пациенты Малии в безопасности?

— В настоящее время больница проверяет запасы всех лекарств, — ответил Чин, — чтобы выявить поддельные. Это займет пару дней, но потом — да. Кроме того, Симмонс, по крайней мере, не убивал Райана Эббота, чтобы заполучить его личность. Настоящий Эббот умер несколько лет назад от передозировки героина. Симмонс нашел его под мостом, заметил, что они похожи, и обыскал в поисках бумаг.

— Меня тошнит от этого парня, — сказал Стив.

Он пытался не думать о вежливом тоне Симмонса, когда он угрожал жизни Дэнни, потому что это больше не имело значения. Дэнни был в порядке, а Симмонс — за решеткой, как и положено.

— Нас таких двое, брах, — Чин невесело усмехнулся. — В любом случае, я звоню, чтобы сказать, что вы с Дэнни должны взять выходной. Здесь все под контролем.

— Я подумаю об этом, — Стив оглянулся на диван: нога Дэнни свисала с края, он перевернулся на спину, широко раскинув бедра, расстегнутая рубашка задралась до ребер. — Наверное, да.

Если Чин и заметил, как у Стива перехватило дыхание, он не заострил на этом внимание. Только сказал:

— Хорошо, мы думали, что он вам пригодится.

— Вы с Коно тоже не должны долго задерживаться.

— Не будем, — пообещал Чин. — Только закончим кое-что. Нужно сообщить родителям Райана Эббота, что их сын мертв. Они до сих пор не знают об этом.

Стив поежился от жалости. Вскоре он закончил разговор и остался снаружи, глядя как солнечные блики танцуют на волнах. Плавание должно было освежить голову.

***

Он плавал в течение часа, покинув безопасность бухты и оказавшись в океане, пока его мышцы не расслабились, а напряжение в голове не уступило место ясности и спокойствию. С этого расстояния ланаи казалась лишь размытым пятном. В какой-то момент он подумал, что видит, как Дэнни вышел на улицу, но сложно было сказать наверняка.

Перевернувшись на спину, Стив мягко покачивался на волнах, глядя в бескрайний простор неба над головой. Затем он поплыл обратно к берегу, вдруг ощутив странное нетерпение.

На террасе его ждало полотенце, перекинутое через спинку садового стула. Усмехнувшись, Стив поднял его, наскоро вытеревшись перед тем, как войти в дом. Его тело еще сохраняло прохладу воды, и он немного озяб.

— Дэнни?

— Твоя кофеварка, — отозвался Дэнни, — дразнит меня. Серьезно. Он ухмыляется своей маленькой металлической головкой.

— Как скажешь.

Стив прислонился к дверному косяку и разглядывал широкую, мускулистую спину и узкие бедра Дэнни. Чуть вьющиеся волосы давали понять, что он уже принял душ, и это была опасная мысль, угрожающая недавно обретенному спокойствию Стива. Сделав глубокий вдох, он сосредоточился на шуме работающего холодильника и солнечном свете, проникающем в кухню.

— Слушай, как насчет того, чтобы тебе переехать сюда? Это логично.

— Логично, — повторил Дэнни. Он медленно повернулся, держа в руке пустую чашку.

Стив кивнул:

— Тебе нужно убраться из той квартиры. А мне нужно наконец-то сделать этот дом своим, выбросить старую мебель, покрасить стены, и все прочее.

— То есть, ты хочешь использовать меня в качестве дешевой рабочей силы, — уточнил Дэнни, но он улыбался, когда поставил чашку и откинулся на кухонный стол. Он смотрел на Стива, наклонив голову и прищурившись.

— Я предлагаю равное принятие решений, — ответил Стив. — Ты получаешь такое же право голоса, что и я, в принятии любого решения относительно этого места. И я не знаю, сколько ты платишь за аренду своей конуры, но я перебью цену.

— Ты просишь меня переехать к тебе.

По голосу Дэнни было непонятно, о чем он думал, а ведь его тон был лучшим индикатором настроения, который менялся, когда он уставал, был смущен или раздражен. Теперь, когда Дэнни говорил совершенно ровно, Стив был в растерянности.

— Это логично, — сказал он. — Да.

Дэнни радостно улыбнулся. И все его лицо изменилось вместе с этой улыбкой, в уголках глаз появились крошечные морщинки, а зрачки в солнечном свете стали кристально голубыми.

— Думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

— Ты… — Стив сглотнул. — Что?

— Обычно я не сплю на диване с моими коллегами. Или, — Дэнни загнул палец, — позволяю водить мою машину на регулярной основе. Или меняюсь с ними местами во время засады, чтобы они могли спать с большим удобством, просто потому, что выглядят так, будто им очень нужно несколько часов сна. Или…

— Я понял, — перебил Стив, и он правда понял, он очень на это надеялся, потому что в противном случае он собирался совершить большую ошибку, которую, возможно, не смог бы исправить.

Он перестал думать и оттолкнулся от двери, двумя быстрыми шагами пересек кухню. У Дэнни было горячее тело, и, не давая ему времени передумать, он потянул Стива вниз и их губы соприкоснулись.

Стив застонал в поцелуй, прижимаясь теснее, пуговицы рубашки Дэнни впивались в его обнаженную грудь. Он нетвердо стоял на ногах, но кухонный стол поддерживал их обоих, пальцы Дэнни сжимали руки Стива. Оранжевые солнечные отблески плясали у Стива под веками, и он втянул воздух, чувствуя запах собственного лосьона для бритья, который Дэнни, должно быть, использовал после душа. Внутри Стива вспыхнула жажда обладания и он крепче прижал Дэнни, просунув ногу между его бедер.

Дэнни отстранился, тяжело дыша, прижался к щеке Стива, сказал нетвердым голосом:

— Я так рад, что мы на одной волне.

Вместо ответа Стив потянулся вперед, одним движением очистив стол за спиной Дэнни. Его чашка полетела на пол и разбилась о плитки, во все стороны брызнули осколки. Стиву было все равно. Он подтолкнул Дэнни на стол, покачнувшись, когда тот не поддался.

— Что? — мягко спросил он.

Дэнни намеренно потерся о него бедрами:

— Не девушка.

— Я знаю.

Позволив себе самодовольно улыбнуться, Стив скользнул рукой между их телами. Он наблюдал, как дрогнули ресницы Дэнни, когда Стив сжал его через ткань свободных шорт, и это, возможно, было одним из лучших открытий в его жизни — способ заставить Дэнни полностью замереть. Когда Стив повторил свой жест, Дэнни тихо застонал и больше не сопротивлялся, скользнув на стол, раздвигая бедра. Ногами он обхватил Стива за талию.

Стив схватил Дэнни за бедро и прижался еще теснее в попытке получить больше восхитительного трения. Черт, да, он хотел этого, хотел большего, _хотел всего_. Он хотел избавиться от одежды, хотел поднять Дэнни и узнать, достаточно ли он силен, смогут ли они трахнуться прямо так, чтобы Дэнни было не за что держаться, за исключением Стива перед ним и стены за спиной. Он хотел, чтобы Дэнни нагнул его над столом, хотел, чтобы руки Дэнни сжимали его талию, хотел увидеть синяки на следующее утро, но больше всего он не хотел его отпускать. Никогда.

— Останься, — выдохнул он Дэнни в рот, немного бессмысленно, но Дэнни быстро кивнул и придвинулся ближе, бормоча: «никуда и не собираюсь», прежде чем подстроиться под тело Стива. Их разделяли лишь два тонких слоя одежды.

Стив обеими руками подтащил Дэнни к краю стола так, чтобы он мог держаться только за него, и это изменило угол соприкосновения, сделало его прекрасным и совершенным, жестким, тесным и наполненным солнечным светом, окружающим их. Где-то вдалеке зашипела кофеварка, но Стив едва обратил на это внимание, слишком сосредоточившись на крошечных, полузадушенных звуках, которые издавал Дэнни, когда Стив терся об него. Они просто задыхались друг напротив друга, Дэнни слегка скользил назад по столу каждый раз, когда Стив толкался вперед. И каждый раз Стив притягивал его обратно, ноги Дэнни крепко обхватывали его за талию.

— Эй, — прошептал Дэнни.

Стив задрал его рубашку и прикоснулся к обнаженной коже, чувствуя, как при каждом движении сокращаются мышцы. Стив не знал, как сможет выжить, если это все вдруг разрушится.

— Эй, — повторил Дэнни чуть громче, серьезнее.

Он сжал плечи Стива, удерживая его до тех пор, пока тот не открыл глаза и не обнаружил Дэнни, наблюдающего за ним решительным взглядом:

— Ты такой идиот, — сказал Дэнни, — поэтому я не уверен, что ты понимаешь, что я как дурак влюблен в тебя. Я серьезно. Я никуда не собираюсь уходить.

Стив наклонился к нему, накрывая его рот своим, когда он, наконец, выкинул все из головы, и оргазм застал его врасплох, заставляя дрожать. Он едва держался на ногах, но у него хватило ума засунуть руку в шорты Дэнни и обхватить пальцами его член, даже несмотря на то, как быстро билось сердце и кровь стучала в ушах.

Дэнни кончил с тихим стоном.

Ожидая, когда он перестанет дрожать, Стив не двигался, слушая, как дыхание Дэнни выравнивалось и затихало, а его хватка немного ослабевала. Стив убрал руку и вытер ее о свои шорты — они уже и так были испорчены, и это не имело значения.

— Первым делом, — тихо сказал он, наклоняя голову, чтобы поцеловать уголок рта Дэнни, — мы купим новую кофеварку. У меня такое чувство, что по утрам ты будешь невыносим.

— Ну, теперь, когда ты разбил мою любимую чашку… — Дэнни бросил взгляд на пол, качая головой. Он все еще немного задыхался. — Вот правда, ты не мог, я не знаю, просто взять и переставить ее куда-нибудь? Тебе было так необходимо скинуть ее на пол?

— Если ты так настаиваешь, я куплю тебе точно такую же чашку.

— Идет, — неохотно сказал Дэнни.

— Да.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и опустил руки, сделав маленький шаг назад. Он старался не наступать на осколки. В некоторых из них отражалось солнце, и они отбрасывали на стены радужные блики.

— Итак, как это все будет выглядеть?

Дэнни пожал плечами. Он продолжал сидеть на столе, раздвинув ноги, что делало пятно на его шортах еще более очевидным, его волосы были растрепаны, лицо покраснело.

— Это зависит только от тебя. Я уже выложил на стол все свои карты.

За этим заявлением последовала наполненная ожиданием тишина, и Стиву потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, чего Дэнни ждал и… _ого_.

Точно.

Он откашлялся.

— Да. Я имею в виду, я тоже.

— У тебя совсем плохо с этим, не так ли? — Дэнни улыбнулся. — Я, наверно, должен отключить свое здравомыслие прямо здесь и сейчас, признать поражение, выбросить белый флаг, потому что ты _безнадежен_  в этом.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — Стив колебался всего секунду, затем пересек то небольшое расстояние, которое только что проложил между ними, опустив руку на талию Дэнни. — В любом случае, ты не из тех, кто сдается.

Дэнни накрыл руку Стива своей. Он все еще улыбался, даже когда качал головой:

— Я же сказал, что никуда не уйду. Я не собираюсь менять свое мнение.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив и повторил это снова, потому что так оно и было: все в этом моменте, в них, было хорошо, было прекрасно, и Стив был бы дураком, если бы не попытался удержать Дэнни.

Дэнни поудобней наклонил голову и хмыкнул в поцелуй. Его рука все еще накрывала руку Стива, и когда они отстранились друг от друга, его глаза сияли.

— Ну что же. Доброе утро.

Стив не мог не согласиться.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018 - "Когда отступает ночь"


End file.
